Naruto the Huntsmen
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Having Kurama extracted by Madara has some strange after affects, and now Naruto has to deal with a new world where people have strange weapons. Not only that, but he is now apart of something called... a Faunus? Strong(not godlike) Naruto, Faunus Naruto. Pairing Unknown at this moment.
1. Chapter 1 Falling from the sky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

**Naruto's Weapon - I am going to let the reviewers give me ideas for the weapon, and my favorite gets their weapon picked.**

**Story Start!**

'Okay, falling out of the sky?' A man with blond hair and bright blue eyes thought as he looked at himself falling out of the sky itself, as the ground got closer. 'Check. The feeling of chakra going through my body?' The boy thought as he tried to sense if he could feel any chakra going through his body, and while he could feel an energy it wasn't chakra. That meant no chakra for some reason, so he didn't give that a check.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, and moments before this happened he was suppose to have been dying of having Kurama extracted from him. Strange, because he didn't exactly remember what happened after that point. Naruto looked down at the forest bellow him, before he saw a group of people falling from the sky not far away. He felt pretty neutral towards everything actually, because he could tell for a fact that this was not his world.

There wasn't any chakra in the air, and without chakra in the air or in his body that meant he couldn't use his jutsu. Also, not very big of a deal when his body itself was trained to be way passed civilian standerds. Anyway, he still felt energy in him, just not chakra. That meant he still had a natural enhancer in him, so he could defend himself in this world. He trusted his friends to be able to defeat Madara, and eventually find a way to bring him back. They were his friends after all... and the ground was starting to look a lot closer than it had before!

'I wonder?' Naruto thought for a moment as he braced himself to land in the trees, and he channelled whatever energy inside him through his body like he would have done with chakra. Naruto landed perfectly on the ground, and a small crater appeared where he landed. Naruto shivered as the shock of the landing went through his body, before he slowly stood back up and made sure that everything was in place.

"... Fuck that hurt!" Naruto shouted as he cursed and rubbed his knees in annoyance, and his cursing was stopped when he heard a noise behind him and saw a black bear-like creature with spikes made from bone coming from it's back. It also seemed to have a bear mask made of bone, with red veins running along it. Naruto stared at the bear for a moment, and it stared at him.

"... Well aren't you ugly." Naruto commented dryly to the curious bear, before he sweat dropped when it started growling at him and got on it's hind legs.

"Grrrrrrrr." The bear growled lowly, and Naruto raised his hands in surrender.

"Would it help if I said sorry?" Naruto asked, before he ducked under a paw strike from the bear and saw the tree that the bear did hit start to crack before falling down to the ground. "... I am going to take that as a no." Naruto said to himself with a smile, but he ended up cracking his knuckles in preperation for a good challenge anyway. The bear roared and charged at Naruto, before Naruto made the bring it on motion with his hands.

Naruto was about to hit the bear, before he looked behind the bear and started to sweat before he turned tail and started to run away. The bear was NOT alone, because right behind it were at least fourty identical bears.

"Oh fucking Sage! Where the hell am I!?" Naruto yelled in panic as he ran with a comical expression on his face, and he winced with each step he took. Okay, so maybe he should have tried landing in a different position that what he had landed in. He also winced when he felt a pain where his seal should have been... and he also felt a pain coming out of his tailbone for some reason? His head also hurt a little, like something had pushed it's way through his skull.

"Helloooo?"

Naruto blinked when he heard the sound of a woman's voice not far away from where he was, and just when he was about to burst through a set of bushes to escape from the strange bear things the bushes moved around and a girl with wave blonde hair and purple eyes stuck her head out.

"Ruby is that you?" She asked for a moment, before she saw Naruto running towards her... being chased by a large group of Ursa. She sweat dropped for a moment, and in a deadpan responce she answered her own question. "Nope."

Naruto was so surprised that another person appeared that he forgot to change directions when running and ran right into her. The two of them were sent tumbling to the ground, before she ended up looking at the sky on her back while Naruto kept tripping over his feet before he face planted into a tree. She was pretty sure he heard a gasp of surprise coming from the trees when he entered the small clearing, before he shook his head and cleared the dust out of it. Naruto ran over to help the girl up, but he saw she was already standing and dusting herself off. She looked over to see him coming at her, before she grinned.

"Well hello tall, blonde, and foxy. I'm Yang Xiao Long, have you seen a girl wearing a red hood around here?" The girl named Yang stated just as the Ursa burst through the bushes and glared at Naruto, while ignoring Yang completely. She whistled in amazement at how he had already managed to piss off so many Ursa into chasing him around.

"I haven't seen a red girl, just you and these ugly bears... Uzumaki Naruto by the way." Naruto said as he introduced himself with his last name first, before he was tackled to the ground by an Ursa. Naruto placed his feet on the bear's chest, before sending it flying into the air with an amount of strength that surprised even him. That was strength about equal to what he had when he used Sage Mode, and when he use that he was able to throw a creature the size of a small mountain around.

"What did you do to make these guys angry?" Yang asked as she watched the bear fly through the sky, before it came back down and broke it's neck on impact. Now, being a 17 year old girl she had a good amount of appreciation for boys with good bodies, and the guy in front of her had a great one. His jacket and shirt were in tatters, so she was able to see just how muscled the tanned teen was.

"I might have called them ugly. Help... please." Naruto stated as he punched a bear in the face and knocked it's head right off it's body. He gave a palm thrust to one going at his side, and he sent of bursat of his new energy through. The whole creature expanded before it exploded, and Yang nodded to herself at the impressive display.

"Naw, you look like you have everything taken care of." Yang said in amusement, before she jerked her arms forward and her two yellow bracelets turned into the metal boxing gloves with a hole on the front. Despite what she said, she was still going to help out. Leaving a guy that was clearly exhausted from something before this, and letting him fight a group of Ursa was going to leave a stain on her conscious. She was about to start punching, before shesweat dropped when she saw that the bears were still ignoring her in favor of going after Naruto.

That and he was already nearly done with most of the group. She still jumped in and punched one of the bears in the face, and her weapon fired an explosive bullets right into it's head and sent it flying. These creatures were actually pretty durable, which made the fact Naruto was knocking their heads off even more impressive.

'Why is my body so slow?' Naruto thought after a moment when he realized he was barely moving at Genin speed. It was like all his speed had been turned into pure power, of course he was still moving way faster than a civilian, but compared to his usual Jonin speed it was why slower than what he was keeping used to. It felt like he was a new genin again... with super strength. He felt something bumb against his back, and turned his head to see Yang standing back to back with him.

"You are a strange fighter foxy. Don't like weapons?" Yang asked with a smirk on her face as she unleashed a devastating five punch combo to another Ursa's chest, before knocking it through the trees.

"I like weapons, I just don't have any." Naruto said when he remembered that he didn't have any of his usual Kunai or Shuriken with him right now. He would have had them all taken care of by now if he had an actual weapon, but right now he was simply weaponless and the only person he had as back up was Yang... Naruto slapped his own forehead for forgetting something so important. Placing his hands in a plus sign he grinned when he activated his Shadow Clone Jutsu... only to frown when nothing happened. He twitched when he remembered that he had no chakra.

"I bet I could get my sister to make you the perfect weapon for you later." Yang said as the number of Ursa dwindled down until there was only one of them left, and Naruto sweat dropped when the bear just looked at him for a second. Then it yelped before falled face first to the ground with some weird weapon sticking out of the back of it's neck.

"... I could take taken it." Yang said after a moment when a girl wearing a large black ribbon on her head, with long black hair and yellow eyes came from behind the bear. Naruto thought for a moment that she looked a lot like a cat, before she turned her eyes to him and gave him an understanding look. She pulled her weapon out of the bear, before catching it in her hand.

"I didn't know that any Faunus were attending class this year. I'm Blake Belladonna." The black haired girl said, and one word she said stuck in Naruto's head.

"Faunus? What the hell is that?" Naruto asked, and his question through both girls through a loop. How did this guy not know what he was, or even what a Faunus was in the first place? The proof was right on his head, and sticking from his tailbone for crying out loud!

""You... really don't know what a Faunus is do you?" Blake asked when she realized he was being completely serious, and Naruto nodded with a frustrated look. He still hafd no idea what was going on, and not only was he attacked by a weird group of bears but now he was being called a Faunus!

"No, I have absolutely no clue what that is." Naruto said before he saw Yang holding a long orange furred fox tail in her hands, one that looked just like Kurama's did. Naruto followed the path of the tail, before he turned his head and saw that the tail was coming out of his own tailbone. He started to sweat as he moved his hands up to the sore spots on his head, and when he touched two new objects sticking out of his skull he realized that something had truly gone wrong when he had came here. 'Calm down Naruto, you can figure this out. SO what if you have a long bushy fox tail, and so what if Kurama's freaky orange rabbity ears are sticking out of your head.' Naruto thought in panic.

"What the hell is happening!?"

Okay, maybe that wasn't handling the situation very well.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto is a Fox Faunus... with Rabbit ears like Kurama. I figured this would be the perfect story for that, because Faunus are actually apart of RWBY. The funny part is that even if Naruto is added to this story, since he introduced himself last name first it would go from RWBY to RWUBY. That would still sound a lot like Ruby, and lets face it. The owner of the school would be happy to have such 'talent' like Naruto in his school.**

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	2. Chapter 2 PONY

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**I have decided... that none of the ideas for weapons were usable. Elemental weapons would not work, nor would a lot of your ideas. The only two that would have worked were the 'Bow and Arrow Daggers' and the 'Cannon Staff'. **

**Story Start!**

"Why are you following us?" Yang asked as she looked back at Naruto, before she looked at his ears and tail again. Rabbit ears, and a long fox tail... how the hell does that even happen!? It made her brain fry just trying to figure out how a fox and rabbit would even think of getting together. Weren't they like natural enemies or something!?

"I am not following you... okay I am following you." Naruto corrected when he saw them both give him strange looks.

"Why?" Blake asked the Fox/Rabbit Faunus, because most Faunus were rather suspicious around humans.

"I may or may not know where I am, and I might be following you two because I have no place I might be able to go." Naruto said as he looked away from them to hide his amusement when Yang gave him a dull look. It was obvious that she had no idea what he had just said, before she seemed to perk up.

"Well you are welcome to join our team!" Yang said with a cheezy thumbs up, while Blake gave a nod of approval to both the idea and how Yang was treating Naruto. Humans almost never treated Fauna like people, and more like the animals they looked like. Normally a person would be making a hunting joke about either the fox or rabbit parts of Naruto.

"Thanks Yang, I won't let you down!" Naruto said as he returned her thumbs up with one of his own. Naruto heard a ripping sound, before his jacket fell to pieces around his body. He looked down at his now revealed chest, and blinked a few times.

'Mama likes what she is seeing.' Yang thought as she looked at the pure definition that was Naruto's upper body, while even Blake had to look away from the Faunus that was now currently shirtless.

"Well dang, that was my last shirt." Naruto said before shrugging, and acting like it didn't happen. He looked at Blake, the smart one of the group, and she tilted her head with a raised eyebrow. "So what are you two doing in the forest anyway?" Naruto asked, and Blake nodded her head once and looked up at the sun slightly.

"We are doing an initiation ceremony, and have to find artifacts that will decide what our teams are." Blake told him simply, and Naruto sniffed the air for a second when a weird smell drifted in his nose. He blinked for a second, before he twitched his nose and breathed strangely. His face scrunched up, and Yang started looking at him with a look that meant she was holding back a laugh.

"Ah-ah-ah-ACHOOOO!" Naruto sneezed violently, and Yang jumped out of the way when Naruto's tail swished and sent dozens of foot long orange needles at her at near bullet speed. She looked shocked though when each needle went THROUGH the trees, before impaling themselves in the ground. The needles were actually glowing orange too now that she looked at them.

"That... was... AWESOME!" Yang yelled as she ran up to Naruto and grabbed his tail and looked at it closely. She couldn't see a single fur missing from his tail, and it seemed like they grew back right after he fired them.

"That was pretty neat." Blake said as Naruto looked at Yang with an annoyed glare for grabbing his new, and still sore, tail. Yang grinned and pointed the fluffy tip of his tail at another tree, before she squeezed his tail and the hairs stood on end. Naruto yelped slightly from shock, and orange needles shot out of his tail by the dozens and started shooting like a machine gun as they put little holes in the tree until the tree started to fall down.

Yang grinned with stars in her eyes as she looked at Naruto.

"I didn't know you could use fox tails like guns." The blond haired girl stated, and Blake palmed her forehead when Naruto jerked his tail from her hands. Naruto looked at her with fire in his eyes, and she gulped and chuckled nervously.

"Start running." Naruto warned her, and Blake chuckled lightly when Yang looked lost.

"Huh?" Yang asked, not having heard him talk properly the first time around. She didn't miss the glare though, and that spoke volumes about what he might have stated.

"Start. Running... Now." Naruto said slowly, and Yang turned tail and started running comically with Naruto chasing her in a mock rage. Blake shrugged before she started chasing after them hopping not to lose them. Sometimes she thought that she was the only mature person here. It made her wonder what kind of life these two have lived that turned them so care free in life.

"The Rabbit Fox is chasing me!" Yang yelled mockingly, before she stopped just before she could fall off the side of a cliff. She waved her arms around trying to maintain her balance and stop herself from falling, before she felt Naruto bump into her from behind and now they were both barely hanging off the side of the cliff.

"Oh crap." Naruto muttered when Blake burst from the bushes, and knocked all three of the off the side of the small cliff.

"I hate you two." Blake stated right before they started tumbling down the cliff, and Naruto wrapped his tail around a fallen root before bouncing and changing his position so that he was running down the cliff instead. Blake used her weapon and dug it into the side of the cliff, before she started to run down safely as the extending wire on her weapon let her safely run. Yang activated her weapon, before punching the air under her and creating an explosion that slowed the speed she was falling. She then punched the side of the cliff, and she twirled and punche dthe air just before she hit the ground. She ended up landing nicely, while Naruto and Blake landed moments after her without injury.

"Yelp... that was fun." Naruto said, before Blake grabbed one of his Rabbit ears softly and gave it a careful tug. Naruto flinched slightly, before he saw her smiling lightly.

"Hey Blake... is this the place?" Yang asked as they saw a small ruin with pedestals that each had chess pieces on them. Naruto looked at them strangely for a moment, before he looked at the one that looked like some kind of weird pony.

"What are these things anyway?" Naruto asked as he picked up the golden pony thing with his tail and tossed it up in the air a few times. He wanted to practice doing as much stuff with this new tail as possible, and Yang looked at his fluffy and deadly tail in jealousy for a moment. It was like having another arm for him, and Naruto was actually used to having extra hands from using Kurama's old chakra. This was actually a piece of cake for him to get used to, before he knew it Yang took the pony thing and showed it to Blake.

"How about the pony?" Yang asked with a cheesy grin, and Blake rolled her eyes before walking over in Naruto's direction.

"Sure... Hey Naruto, I was wondering how you got here. Do you think you can tell us?" Blake asked, and Naruto shrugged. He himself had no clue how he got here, just that it was somebody elses fault.

"All I got is that I was falling from the sky... and that I hit the ground on my feet." Naruto told her simply, and she nodded to herself when her ears picked up no lying in his voice. He was being completely truthful, which would explain why he had no weapon... then again that tail of his was dangerous.

"Do you mind if I... touch your tail?" Blake asked after a moment. There was something she wanted to test out, but she knew how some Fauna were about people touching their tails when they had them. She was surprised when Naruto moved his tail around so that it was in front of her, because now he was just looking at another one of the chess pieces. Blake put her hands on his tail, before gently running her hand over it.

'At least she has the sense not to yank on it.' Naruto thought to himself.

'Holy... This thing is like pure muscle, but it is still so amazingly fluffy and soft. That, and it gives off such a nice warmth to it.' Blake thought for a moment, before letting go of the tail.

"Hey, it looks like some other pieces are missing." Yang said, and the others noticed that she was right. Other pieces were missing, which means that other people had already been here.

"Yeah, I can see what you mean." Blake said with a small frown on her face when she saw that both black knights had been taken. She wondered for a moment why they were placed like this, and wondered if they had something to do with the team placements before they all looked up into the air when they heard a loud high pitches scream of terror.

*Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*

"Some girls in danger!" Yang said as she prepared to go see what was going on, before Naruto grabbed her arm when saw Blake's worried face.

"I don't think going to the sound of screaming is a good thing right now. That was a scream of fright, not one before dying... also that was a male scream." Naruto said in deadpan at the last part, and Yang looked at him with a surprised face. She was dea sure that had been a girls scream, and she was about to question him before she saw the twitching Rabbit ears on his head.

"Really? Well I'll be darned... Hey Blake, how much you wanna bet that the scream was from that flirty blond boy... Jaune I think his name was?" Yang asked with a grin on her face, and Blake just looked away from her.

"No bet." The black haired girl responded with an even tone, even though she was worried for Jaune's safety. She was worried for everyone's safety, because they were all comrades here. She was also pretty sure that the only person that would scream in terror was the blond boy Jaune, so she wouldn't be stupid enough to make a bet about it.

"There are more people here?" Naruto asked in confusion, and Yang hung one of her arms over his shoulder and grinned at him.

"Well first there are me and Blake here-" Yang started before being interupted by Blake.

"Blake and I is the correct way to say that." Blake told her without looking at them.

"Right, anyway. Then there is my little sister Ruby. She wears this red hood, and had a big foldable scythe that doubles as a sniper. Then there is that blond boy with the lame pick up lines Jaune. If you see a boy wearing green chinese clothes with black and pink hair, thats Lie Ren. There is this arrogant girl with a rapier, she is Weiss and beware of her. She has some serious anger issues." Yang started, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at some of the descriptions of these people, while Yang just continued. "Then their is this crazy orange haired girl Nora. She has this cannon that turns into a hammer, while still being a cannon. She never shuts up, and might be on drugs." Yang explained, and neither Naruto nor Blake could keep a comment out of their heads.

'You can't either.' Naruto and Blake thought in unison.

"The last person I remember is Pyrrha. She has this awesome spear that turns into a rifle, and she wears read and gold armor to match her red hair... the girl has good fashion sense. You would like her, she has a feisty look to her. Nothing a stud like you can't handle." Yang teased as Naruto pushed her away, before he wrapped his tail around her and hung her upside down in the air.

"How long do you think it would take for the blood to rush to her head, and keep her quiet?" Naruto asked dryly, and Blake played along lightly.

"Fifteen... Thirty minutes max." Blake said, and Yang grinned when Naruto put her back on her feet. Yang was liking thesee two already; they knew how to play the game and win. Worthy teasing opponents. Blake and Naruto both looked up at the sky when they heard something falling down.

What was that red thing getting closer?

**Chapter End.**

**I might just have Naruto stick with his tail and his fists being his main weapon. Those needles would be dangerous weapons, but thank you all for the weapon ideas. Even if I don't use them I appreciate you thinking of them... but some of them were plain silly for a story like this. Who in this world would have the knowledge to make elemental weapons, because Naruto himself doesn't know how to. **

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Did that just happen?

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Story Start!**

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Yang asked Naruto and Blake as the looked up at the sky with blank or surprised looks on their faces. Yang looked at Blake and saw her pointing up with her hand, while Naruto held his arms out to catch the falling girl... who by the red hood he would say is Ruby. Yang looked up, before she blinked when she saw her little sister falling out of the sky while waving her arms around.

"Heeeeaaaaaaads uuuuuuup!" The red hooded girl shouted in panic, before Naruto saw a blond haired boy crash right into her in mid-air and send both of them flying into the branches of the nearest tree. Naruto blinked at how perfectly timed the two had collided, before lowering his arms when he realized that he didn't have to catch Ruby... she had been knocked out of the air and into a tree by a blond dude that he would assume was Jaune.

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" Blake asked when the trio looked up into the tree and saw a dazed Ruby shaking her head. Jaune was hanging upside down, and not much longer later Ruby seemed to right herself.

"Ug! What hit me?" Ruby asked, before she heard coughing and saw Jaune looking at her sheepishly.

"Hey Ruby." Jaune said in embarrassment, today was not his day... and neither was yesterday or the day before that. Now that he thought about it no day seemed to be his day. Naruto's tail stiffened and he turned his head to the forest to see an Ursa coming out of the woods. Naruto got into battle position, before he saw a small pink explosion behind the bear. The bear fell forward, and an orange haired gril rolled off the top of the girl.

"Aww... It's broken." She said with a pout, before she jumped on top of the dead animals head and started looking at it like it was a bunny. The trio raised their eyebrows in sync when a boy dressed in green chinese clothes came from behind the bear panting.

"Nora... never do that again." Lei Ren and Naruto couldn't help but comment.

"She isn't there anymore!" Naruto shouted, and Lei Ren looked to see Nora wasn;t on top of the Ursa anymore. Now she was looking at a golden rook piece, before she grinned and started singing after grabbing the rook.

"I'm queen of the ca-stle~! I'm queen of the ca-stle~!" Nora started singing while she played with the rook piece, and honestly Naruto was left speechless for a moment when he saw how cheerful this girl was. She started running back to her partner when he yelled her name though, and Naruto couldn't help himself anymore.

"I don't know what she is on... but I want some too." Naruto said with a grin, before Yang punched him in the arm for saying that. He was still grinning though.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked herself out loud before a red haired girl ran out of the forest, and then trees fell behind her as a giant black scorpian covered in bone armor with a golden stinger burst through the trees after her. Naruto nodded his head as the red head jumped through the claws of the scorpian tried to gut her. She was skilled to be able to dodge that so narrowly without looking, and she had some endurance to since she wasn't even breathing hard.

"Yang!"

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she prepared to hug her sister, and before the two of them could hug Nora popped up between them.

"Nora!" The orange haired girl yelled her own name, and ended up stopping the sisters from hugging.

"Naruto!" Naruto yelled, and Nora grinned at him for joining in on the fun. She didn't know that many people that would be willing to play along with her hyper activeness.

"Did that girl just run here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked, and before Yang could explode she saw Naruto pointing up at the sky as a shadow passed over them.

"That is one big bird." Naruto commented, and everyone heard the sound of Weiss yelling something from the bird.

"How could you leave me!?"

"I said jump." Ruby said with a shrug of her shoulder.

"She is gonna fall." Blake commented dryly, and Naruto chuckled lightly. This was all so much fun just listening to these people talk, but he yeled when he felt Nora pulled on his tail.

"She'll be fine." Ruby told Blake, before Lei Ren commented in a deadpan tone.

"She's falling."

"Ten bucks that when Jaune jumps out of the tree to catch her that he forgets about gravity." Naruto said as he saw Jaune grin as he prepared to jump out of the tree to catch the white wearing girl, and Ren looked at him strangely.

"How can a person forget about gravity?" Ren asked, before Naruto and the group heard a thump and saw Jaune on the ground with Weiss sitting on top of him looking at her fingernails.

"Like that." Naruto told him, before Pyrra came crashing in front of them after she got knocked off the ground by the Deathstalker's claw.

"Great, the gangs all here... now we can die togeth-" Yang started before trees in the forest started falling down as a small group of Ursa came crashing through the forest. They all glared at Naruto personally, and the Ursa in the group pointed at Naruto with one of it's claws. Yang looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "What did you do this time?" Yang asked, before Naruto shrugged and helped Pyrra back to her feet.

"No clue, but if anyone wants to fight them I will kill big ugly over there." Naruto said as he pointed at the Deathstalker coming closer to them. He was in the mood for some good one on one, and creepy over there was going to be a good test.

"You don't have a weapon... or a shirt." Ruby said as she spoke the obvious in a deadpan tone, before Naruto started running towards the Deathstalker at Genin speed. He may have Sage Level punching power, but his speed was seriously cut without chakra for some reason.

"You get um Foxy!" Yang yelled encouragingly, and Naruto turned his head to grin at her for a moment, before looking back at the scorpian. Naruto jumped up in the air to get over one of the claw, and twicting around he avoided the stinger. Still in mid-air Naruto put his feet on the bottom of the Deathstalker's extended tail before he used major leg strength and pushed off. Naruto landed in front of the creature, before doing a back flip to dodge it's tail.

"Gotcha!" Naruto shouted in victory when he grabbed the oversized creatures tail, and he started spinning his body around as he lifted the large creature off the ground. Naruto started spinning faster and faster until both he and the creature were both a blur of motion, and then he picked a spot in the sky and launched the Deathstalker straight up into the sky... until it collided with the giant black bird with a bone mask.

Naruto took a sinhgle step before falling straight to the ground out of dizziness.

"Did he just throw a Deathstalker into the sky and hit a giant bird?" Black asked with actual amazement in her voice at the freaking amazing feat. Ren whistled as he watched both giant creatures start falling to the ground some distance away from them, while Nora started jumping and clapping in amusement.

"Do it again!" The happy girl shouted to Naruto.

'FUCK! I think that thing nicked me!' Naruto thought with a wince as he felt his vision start to fade, before he mentally forced his tired body to get up. Shaking his head, Naruto looked at his rips and saw a shallow cut with something black mixed in with his blood. Naruto ran up to the ground, and thankfully he seemed to have kept his super healing because the wound was already healed by the time he got back.

"That was awesome Rabbit dude... Fox dude... Rabbit/Fox person?" Jaune said awkwardly as the Ursa ran back into the forest when they saw they were once again out numbers. Naruto stuck his ttongue out at them, before turning back to Jaune and holding his hand out.

"Uzumaki Naruto, but you can call me Naruto." Naruto greeted with a smile, before he was pat on the back roughly by Yang and her metal Gauntlet things.

"He's a Faunus." Weiss pointed out with a frown on her face, but she was the only one that seemed to even care about that fact. Pyrrus stepped forward and looked at Naruto with a keen eye, before she smiled at him and held her hand out.

"I'm Pyrrus, nice to meet you. That was some impressive lifting you did." The red haired girl complimented with a smile on her face, and Naruto took her hand in his own with a grin.

"Honestly, I have thrown bigger things than that puny punk before." Naruto said truthfully when he remembered throwing Kurama onto his back inside the seal, or the times he tossed summon creatures, or that time he threw the Satori when he had a hole in his stomach, or the time he lifted the Sage Toad statues for training. This thing may have been the size of a bus, but Naruto had still thrown way bigger.

"Can you throw me into the air!?" Nora asked with a grin on her face as she invaded Naruto's bubble. Naruto looked at Yang with a pleading look to get this girl away from him, and she just sent him a mocking grin.

"Go ahead... she won't stop unless you do it." Ren told Naruto after a few moments, and with a shrug Naruto placed his hand at Nora's waist... and then he threw her straight up into the air. The group looked at her fly higher and higher... and higher, and again higher. Then when she was no longer visible to the human eye she started to come back down, and Jaune looked at Naruto with some fear. He did NOT want to get hit by one of Naruto's punches if he could throw a person that high.

"Whoops?" Naruto stated in a questioning voice when he realized he may have thrown her to hard, and he was about to panic about getting her into danger, before she started to fall slower as her Canon/Hammer ejected a parashoot from the tip and she came down safely. She was even standing on part of the Hammer!

"Wow... I never thought that would have come in handy." Ren said out loud as his friend touched down on the ground gently, and the parashoot was sucked back up into the Hammer/Canon.

"Did that girl have a parashoot in her weapon?" Blake asked once more using a monotone voice, and Naruto thought about it for a second before his brain hurt. He didn't want to think about weapons anymore, not until he figured out how to make his new energy work like chakra.

"You just love asking questions don't you?" Yang asked with a small grin on her face, before everyone noticed the trees falling again to reveal what was now a miniature army of Ursa glaring at their group, with the Ursa in the lead glaring at Naruto.

"No seriously, what did you do to make them so angry?" Ruby asked, before Weiss answered for him.

"He's a Fauna, he was likely just being annoying." Weiss said with a bitter tone to her voice, while Blake looked at her in disapproval at how she was talking.

"I was being annoying, but being a Fauna has nothing to do with it. I just called one of them ugly, and now this." Naruto said as he gestured towards the army of thiry or fourty more Ursa, and Jaune raised his hand.

"We have the treasures... so who is game for running away?" Jaune asked nervously, before his answer was most of the group running towards the Ursa. He lowered his arm when it seemed like his question would go unanswered. The only person that stayed behind was Ren, and that was because stamina was not his strong point. That, and it looked like the group didn't need him in the sound of dying Ursa were anything to go by.

"What is up with all the crazy people here?" Ren muttered to himself as he looked at the massacure of the Ursa with a shudder.

"1,000 Years of Death Needle Style!"

"Did you just shove needles up an Ursa's butt?"

"Bwahaahahahaaa!"

"Slow down Ruby!"

"Kick some ass Ruby!"

"You got it Yang!"

"This has gotten out of hand."

'These people are all insane in their own ways.' Jaune thought as he saw multiple explosions, and needles flying everywhere. Ren next to his sighed before he started shooting Ursa from afar with his guns. He could help out at least a little. Whent he battle finished dead Ursa covered the field, and the small group walked back with satisfied smiles on their faces. Killing creatures with no souls was really good for anger management.

"I got eight and you got six." Ruby pointed out to Weiss, and said girl scoffed slightly even though what the red hooded girl said was true.

"So what do we all do now?" Naruto asked the group, and every one stopped and thought about it. They guessed that now was the point that they would be heading back to the academy... and for Narut he hoped that he could find a new home that this school. It actually seemed like apretty fun place if they got to fight monsters.

They are about to answer his question, before the ground under Naruto exploded and a giant white snake with a bone mask shot out of the ground and swallowed him whole. The group was about to panic, before the snake suddenly twitched before collapsong on the ground as needles shot out of it's body.

"I hate snakes!"

The group watched as Naruto crawled back out of the snakes mouth with only a semi-disgusted look on his face.

"Are you okay Foxy?" Yang asked in amusement, before Naruto spat some red goop out of his mouth.

"In my life I have been eaten by two other snakes, some toads, a giant turtle, a giant monkey, and a giant chameleon... I am used to this. I just hate it more when I am eaten by a snake." Naruto said with a shiver as he remembered all the different times he had been eaten either on purpose or by accident.

Why was it always him that got eaten by random?

**Chapter End.**

**I noticed that out of all the Ninja in Naruto that Naruto has been eaten alive in more episodes than any other. Now some people took my words about weapons wrong last chapter. What I meant to say was that elemental weapons didn't fit Naruto's style. I had worded that wrong when I wrote it... Go Team RUWBY!**

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Teams and MY PILLOW

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Each episode of RWBY is about 5 through 14 minutes long, so shorter chapters are because there isn't as much to work with without using two episodes in a single chapter.**

**Story Start!**

'I can't believe they just let me in the school that easily.' Naruto thought as he remembered what he had to do to get accepted... which was just get his picture taking and have some basic information recorded for future reference. Right now they were all standing in the auditorium while everyone got their teams. Naruto was currently standing next to Ruby and Yang, while he wore new clothes. They had been provided for him, and they went with his general color scheme pretty well.

Now he was dressed in an orange 'hoodie' with short sleeves, and under it he had on a long blue shirt on to match his old color scheme. His pants were pitch black jeans, and his tail was waving behind him, while he kept the rabbit ears hid under the hoodie. He was completely bare footed though, not liking these tennis shoe things people had one. While everyone was distracted by the ceremony Naruto discreetly looked at his hand and channelled his new energy, and in his open hand was a miniature orange version of his Rasengan. It was only the size of a golf ball, but it would still pack a punch if he hit anybody with it.

He was still trying to figure out how to do clones again, but progress was super slow. He couldn't even figure out how to get his energy to make the clone bodies.

He quickly dispersed it before anyone could see it. He didn't need awkward questions right now, least of all from those that hadn't seen him throw a Deathstalker thousands of feet into the air and use it to kill a Nevermore that was flying at top speed. That was still a freaking epic shot by the way, which Yang had bragged about for him.

_Jaune Arc, Lei Ren, Pyrra Nikos, Nora Valkyrie_

At the mention of his new friends names Naruto looked up at the stage to see the four of them standing in front of the head of the school. Above them was a big TV screen with their four faces on it and the letters JNPR under their pictures.

"You four retrieved the white Rook pieces, so from this day forward you will be known as Team Juniper." The man said as the people in the room started clappig for them, before the man started talking again. "You will be lead by Jaune Arc!" The gray haired man said, and the only person that smiled for Jaune was Pyrra. Even Jaune himself looked surprised and confused about why he was being put into a position of power.

"Dead in week." Ruby whispered to Naruto jokingly, and Yang chorkled to herself lightly.

"That's rude, he has Pyrra and the others... five days before he gets himself injured." Naruto said after a moment when he saw Pyrra push Jaune playfully... and sent him to the ground on his ass. Naruto sweat dropped before he corrected himself. "Correction, now I say one days before self injury." Naruto said, and his joke even got Blake to laugh lightly.

"Oh come on, I am pretty sure the others will stop him from getting hurt... three days." Yang said, before more names started to get called. They all went up to the stage when their five pictures were on the screen, and under their photos were the letters RUWBY

"Now due to an odd number of students this year the last team with have five members. Those members are Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Uzumaki Naruto, and Yang Xiao Long. You have got the white Knight pieces, so from this day forward you will work together as Team Ruby... led by Ruby Rose." The headmaster of the school stated, and Naruto gave her a pat on the back, while Yang gave her a hug. Was Naruto upset about not being leader? Nope. He didn't really care about that, because most of his life as a ninja he had only been the squad leader a few times. The only true time he led though was when he was fighting Obito and Madara.

"Good job Little Red." Naruto said with a grin, and Yang grinned like a loon next to him. With the ceremony done the small group met up with Team Juniper and they started looking for their room numbers.

"So are you guys happy with the teams?" Naruto asked as he looked at the painting on the wall, and he ignored the fact that Nora was sitting on his tail as he lifted her in the air as he walked.

"I might be a little... confused." Jaune said as they looked at the room numbers and saw that their rooms were right across from each other, but what confused him was that fact that their were only two doors.

"Don't you know that teams lives in the same room together." Weiss said in her naturally condecending tone, and both Naruto and Ren stopped and looked at who they would be rooming with.

'Darn it.' Ren thought as he looked at Nora on top of Naruto's tail, giggling to herself.

'One guy... four girls... This is going to be utter chaos.' Naruto thought with a shiver, before Ruby unlocked the door to the room while Jaune unlocked the room for his team.

"Here we are Team RUBY!" Ruby yelled in excitement as the five walked into the completely plain room with a open window and four bed... four beds.

"It's cozy..." Yang said helpfully as Ruby jumped on one of the beds with a happy sigh on her face, before Blake pointed out the obvious.

"There are four beds... and five of us." Blake said, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"This is the part where I offer up the chance for the bed and take the floor... isn't it?" Naruto asked, and Yang looked at him with a taunting grin. He looked at the ground with a sigh, and prepared for a cold night on the floor. Not that much different from usual actually since that was how he had been sleeping when he was training with Killer Bee.

"Yep, and I thank you for your chivalry kind sir." Yang said with a mocking bow, while using a mocking voice to speak with.

"It will do for now." Weiss said, and Naruto looked at her in shock. This room alone was bigger than his entire apartment when he was in the Leaf Village, yet she acted like she was used to bigger than this! Yang was about to jump on her bed, before she saw Naruto take one of her pillow and one of the blankets from her bed.

"You can share a bed with me, I don't mind." Blake told him neutrally, before Naruto made a motion with his tail. His tail itself was long and fluffy enough so that it would be like three people or more on one bed, because he had little doubt it would move at night.

"Somebodies got a crush!" Yang teased, with Ruby already snoring away into dream land after a stressful day.

"I do not have a... crush, but making him sleep on the floor seemed to be a little wrong to me. Not to mention that having a team member that isn't at top condition would be bad for the team." Blake said, even though there was a small blush on her face at the accusation. Naruto was a handsome guy, and now that it was mentioned her mind had wondere for a second. The blush did vanish though when the logic of her words rang true.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor." Naruto said in a manner of fact voice, before he tossed the blanket into the air and swung his tail. Dozens of smaller and weaker needles shot out of his tail and pinned the blanket to the corner of the room. He swung his tail again quickly and more needles attached it fully to the wall. Naruto jumped into his makeshift hammock, and his body sank into it so that only his long ears were visible anymore.

"That is... AWESOME!" Yang yelled as she woke up Ruby so quickly after the girl had fallen asleep. She saw Naruto shift around a lot, but the hammock stayed firmly in place without budging an inch. The sheets here were made of some really strong stuff, and Naruto's Fur Needles were pretty amazing. They even glowed a light orange that filled the room with a comforting, maybe even romantic. The orange glow was like a very soft candle light.

'Maybe this Faunus isn't that bad.' Weiss thought as she went into the bathroom to get changed into her white nightgown, while Yang just changed into pajama's right in the room.

"Thanks for the reading light." Blake told Naruto as she got a book out and turned the pages of her book towards Naruto's hammock so that she would be able to use the orange light to read.

"Here." Naruto said from inside his hammock, and Blake raised her hand to catch a small number of glowing needles. They glowed slightly brighter than the ones Naruto had above his hammock, and she smiled before she stuck them above her bed so that she could lay down and read at the same time.

"Can I get so-" Yang started before Naruto's tail hovered out of his hammock and pointed at her with an orange glow. "Never mind, I'm just fine like this." Yang said, and Naruto's tail went back inside the hammock. Blake wanted some to help her read, but his tail was not going to be everyone's night light on request.

"Good night everyone." Ruby said as Weiss walked out of the bathroom, before going to the bed she would claim as her own.

"Good night Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Foxy." Yang said with a small smile on her face when Naruto got what she was trying to do, and played along.

"Sweet dreams Ruby, Weiss, Black, and Yang." Naruto said, and Blake rolled her eyes when she realized what they were doing.

"See you in the morning Ruby, Weiss, Naruto, and Yang." Blake said even though she figured that Weiss wouldn't play alone with what they were doing, and she was right.

"Just go to bed already!" Weiss said abruptly, before she felt all four other teammates staring at her with expectant eyes. Eventually her will broke and she burried herself under the covers. "Fine! Don't let the bed bugs bite Ruby, Black, Yang, and Uzumaki! Now go to bed!" Weiss said in annoyance, and everyone grinned at having gotten to her.

'Normal knees.' Ruby thought happily as listened to her friends start to fall asleep, before drifting off to sleep herself.

"GAAAH!"

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard Jaune scream like a girl from across the hall, before Naruto's voice was heard next.

"Not even one day... also I told you that girly scream in the forest was a boy." Naruto said in an 'I told you so' kind of voice.

Weiss just placed her pillow over her head to drown out the sound of idiots.

The first night was not off to a great start.

**Chapter End.**

**Ruby was let into the academy because she showed skill, so I feel that Naruto would be let in for the same reason. Also there is the fact that RWBY and RUWBY would still both come out and Ruby in a way. Naruto doesn't care that he isn't leader, because him leading ninja's that can bend the elements is one thing... he doesn't know what the people here are capable of to lead them properly.**

**Please Leave Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	5. Chapter 5 Getting Started

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Story Start!**

'What the hell is poking me?' Naruto thought as he was awoken from his sound sleep by the feeling of something poking him in the back. He ignored the feeling as he enjoyed the warmth of his tail coiled on top of his chest. He was starting to drift off to sleep again, before he felt something knock him up into the air and out of his hammock. Naruto landed on his feet expertly, and when he looked to see the culprits he saw Blake, Ruby, and Yang each holding up paper cards.

10 - 10 - 9.5

"Nice form... if you weren't a bunny I would say you were a cat." Yang teased, and Naruto's rabbit ears twitched in annoyance. His ears, as much as he didn't like it, were in fact bunny ears. His small DNA test the day before showed that Naruto was indeed a cross between a rabbit and a fox. That in itself was funny since his Dad was fast on his feet with good reaction time like a bunny, while his mother was the Kurama Jinchuriki before he was. His father had yellow hair, while his mother had red, making his orange ears and tail... the fact this all matched up with Kurama's old features was just annoying.

"Totally a cat." Ruby said, while Blake twitched at the constant mentioning of cats. Looking at them with an annoyed face they shifted a little on their feet.

"Why did I have to wake up?" Naruto asked, before Ruby grinned and pointed to the sleeping Weiss in her bed. Naruto raised an eye, before he saw her pointing at a whistle around her neck. Naruto grinned for a moment, before he went into the bathroom and filled up a cup full of cold water. Yang and Ruby grinned for a moment when they saw he was going along with freaking out Weiss first thing in the morning.

*Splash*

Ruby almost yelped when Naruto tossed the water in her with with a deadpan expression on his face, while Blake smiled lightly when Naruto winked at her.

"Why did you do that?" Ruby asked with a pout on her face, while Naruto crossed his arms and mildly noticed that they were already dressed in the school uniform. They each had made their own personal touches though. Ruby had her hood, while Yang and Blake had their scarf and bow respectivally.

"Let the girl sleep. She seems to be having a good dream right now." Naruto stated dryly as he looked at weiss sleeping. Ruby pouted, before she remembered what she was going to have them do today.

"Hey Naruto... we are all unpacking today. Don't you have anything you need to unpack?" Ruby asked after a moment, and Naruto shook his head. Right now the only thing Naruto kind of own were the clothes he was wearing, but that didn't really bother him. His real problem was the fact he was back in school, otherwise known as hell for teens. Ruby's face fell at that fact, before she grinned when she got an idea.

"I don't need a weapon." Naruto said before she could get the chance to say what she wanted. Why did he even need one? Short range he was powerful enough to beat the shit out of nearly anything that got within arms distance of him, while he could take care of long range with his Piercing Needles. For explosive power he had the Rasengan, and if that didn't work then there was little a weapon could do that his own power couldn't. That and he was not very good at using any but the most basic weapons. He has never really had a need for them before, and he doesn't really need one now.

"You might not need it now, but who knows when one could come in handy. I say just let her make you something, otherwise she will bug you about it until you do let her." Yang said with a smug look on her face, while Naruto palmed his face when he saw the look on Ruby's face. She was pouting in the way that all 15 year old girls knew how to, and he got the feeling that she and the other's had already made him a weapon when he had spent the whole weekend sleeping to recover from the damage that was left over from the war. That and he had wanted to mourn the loss of his friends alone, because without Kurama he felt surprisingly empty now.

"She already made me a weapon... didn't she?" Naruto asked, before Ruby started to literally shake with excitement. Naruto sighed, before he smiled at her. "Okay then, hit me with what ya got." Naruto told her, before Ruby ran over to her bed and reached under it before pulling out a long orange pool about seven or so feet long. She also seemed to be having trouble carrying it, before Naruto found out why when she handed it to him. The thing must weigh at least a few hundred pounds, even though it looked light.

"It has a medium range mode, and is made of REALLY heavy metal. I figured with that freaky strength of yours, you would crush any other weapon you got your hands on." Ruby said as she reached out and twitched part of the staff for him and the staff seperated into seven sections connected by black chains. Naruto twitched the same spot and all the chains lined back together to turn it back into a single staff again. Naruto looked at it before he noticed the small blades at the ends of the pole to add balance to it. All in all at first glace it would look like any ordinally double ended spear.

'This is pretty cool.' Naruto thought after a moment, before Ruby grinned and twitched the middle link to the while thing. Naruto watched in amazement as the blades at the ends of the staff folded in on themselves and went inside the staff, before the middle section of the staff expanced from one inch in diameter to one and a half inches diameter. After that he other sections of the staff started to shrink beofre shooting into the middle segmant. When it was finished the weapon was now just a small, but heavy, foot long pole.

"I made it so that it would be easy to carry, just squeeze the middle hard and it will expand to it's full length. Then twist the middle and the blades will come out of the ends, and then twist the two sections on either side of the middle and it will seperate into multiple sections connected by a chain." Ruby explained with stars in her eyes as she looked at one of her best creations... right next to her own weapon of course. Sniper/Scythe for the win!

"Thanks Ruby, I really appreciate this." Naruto said as he swung the small version of the weapon like a bludgening tool. Yep, that would fit his style just fine. It was like beating the hell out of everything with a small pipe that was colored orange, but this pipe turned into a kick-ass spear. with a sigh Naruto put it into the front pocket of his hoodie, the one in front of his stomach, and he then rubbed her hair affectionately.

"You should get dressed in uniform, we have classes today." Blake advised when she saw that Naruto was still wearing what he had been sleeping in the last few days. Not that she could blame him, because she had been secretely avoiding Ruby and Yang by reading in here while the explored the campus. She had been able to HEAR just how pained he was when he was sleeping and not hiding it. She was pretty sure he hadn't even noticed she had been in the room, but he sounded hurt both emotionally and physically.

"Screw that, Uzumaki naruto doesn't do school uniforms. They are so lame... they look good on you girls though." Naruto said quickly before he dug himself into a grave. In truth he just couldn't stand the thougt of wearing the same thing as everyone else. He didn't like the thought of being like everyone else. That and he had learned that his hoodie had tow holes on top so that his ears would go through when. That way the ears would look like they were part of the hoodie.

"She looks like she is waking up." Ruby started as Weiss sat up and yawned for a second, before Ruby blew the whistle right in Weiss' ear anyway. From the floor Weiss looked up at Ruby like she was stupid. "Good morning Team RUWBY!" Ruby yelled out happily, and Weiss looked at her bitterly.

"What is the WORLD is wrong with you!?" Weiss asked in annoyance, while Ruby just looked happy.

"Well now that you are awake we can start our first order of business!" Ruby said happily, and Weiss looked at her like she was insane, before she took up and dusted herself off. Naruto himself saw that at some point Yang had gotten a lot of random junk in her arms.

"What sort of business?" Weiss asked as she forced herself to calm down, while Naruto figured out where this was going.

"Decorating of course!" Yang said with a smile, while Naruto face palmed. They had told him that they would have classes today, and yet they were going to make themselves late on the first day. Now that was pretty funny in his opinion.

"Well still have to unpack too." Blake said as she held up her suitcase, before it opened on it's own and spilled it's contents onto the floor. "... and clean." Blake said when she looked at her stuff. Weiss on the other hand did NOT look as amused as the others did, while Naruto just raised an eyebrow at Ruby when she blew the whistle again right in Weiss' face and surprised her into falling on the ground again.

"Oh yeah! Weiss, Yang, Naruto, Blake, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" Ruby said with a toothy smirk, before she punped her fist into the air. "Banzai!"

Naruto, Yang, and Blake all joined by Ruby's side and pumped their fists into the air as well.

"Banzai!" The three yelled roght after her. They all wrapped arms around each other's waists, before they all tilted to the right slightly. Naruto was surprised that Blake had joined in on the fun, since normally she was more of the sarcastic and loner type. Then again she seemed to be bonding well with the rest of the team.

'Idiots... I am surrounded by idiots.' Weiss thought before she went to the bathroom to change her clothes again. While she was in the bathroom the group had already started working on getting things up when she did come back out.

Yang was putting up the poster of a boy band group on the wall, before moving to putting some books on the shelves. Weiss sighed, before she joined in and put a graceful painting on another wall.

Blake was taking her books out of their boxes and putting them away, before he saw her blush slightly when she picked up a black book with red writing on it. She looked shocked for a moment, before she tried to put it back.

"Ninjas of Love?" Naruto asked her quietly so the others didn't hear, and she looked at him with wide eyes. Naruto looked at the rating on the book and saw the letter M with the number 21 next to it. She looked at him in shock as she tried to form words, but Naruto just took the book from her and placed it in the shelf backwards. She looked at her and put his finger to his lips. She nodded gratefully, and they both looked at the window when they heard a riping sound.

Ruby had apparently tried to hand the curtains... with her weapon and ended up ripping them. Naruto sighed and walked over there before pinching one of the furs on his tail, and he pulled on it slowly as a long orange string with a sparp point came out. Grabbing the ends Naruto started to use his fur to sew the curtain back together, before he cut the fur and smiled at his handiwork.

When they were all done they stood in front of the door and looked at their handiwork. The room itself looked good except for one fact.

They had piled all the beds in the middle of the room. He was glad his hammock was in the corner, because right now he was the only one that had a place to sleep.

Hammock for the win!

"This won't work." Weiss poointed out as she looked at the mess, while Blake looked at Naruto's hammock in jealousy for a moment. It was like he had know that the beds would become a bigger problem. Then she looked at the beds again.

"This is going to be cramped... Can you...?" Blake trailed off as she looked at Naruto, and she shook his head no in amusement.

"We might have to ditch some of our stuff." Yang pointed out, before Ruby looked like she had an idea forming. Naruto leaned against the wall as he waited to hear what she had to say.

"We could just ditch the beds... and replace them with BUNKBEDS!" She shouted as she threw her arms up in the air, while Naruto face palmed. He questioned his leader's sanity right at that moment, before Weiss put her two cents in.

"I am not sure that is a good idea." She stated, before Naruto chipped in when he saw the faces of everyone in the room.

"Don't worry, I can build it and made it safe." Naruto told her as he lifted one of the beds into the air, before he placed it back on the ground. Weiss and the other's watched as he lifted another bed, before he carefully plaed the wooden parts on top of each other.

"Still not very safe." Weiss commented dryly, before everyone saw when Naruto wrapped his tail around where the wood was touching. They all heard the sound of somethng piercing the wood multiple times, before Naruto took his tail off to show that his Tail Needles were acting as nails to keep the beds in place. Naruto did it three more times on these two beds until the first bunkbed was finished.

Naruto jumped up and landed on the top bunk, and nothing bad happened. He looked at the girls with a nod, before he got started on building the next one. Doing the same thing as before, Naruto finished rather quickly now that he knew that it would work.

"Hey Blake, you want me to put some glowing needles into the bottom of the top bunk so that you have some light to read with?" Naruto asked, and she nodded gratefully. Naruto ejected a few dozen more of his orange glowing needles before he got on her bed and started to carefully attack them to the bottom of the bed above hers.

"Could you do mine too?" Weiss asked, so with a sigh Naruto walked over to hers and added a few dimly glowing needles as well. As it turned out he could control how brightly his needles glowed, so with a mental command he stopped the needles from glowing before standing up and looking at his handy work. Yang nudges him in the side.

"Good looking, strong, funny, and good around the house. You sure got it going on don't you Foxy?" Yang said with a teasing wink, while Naruto rolled his eyes at her teasing. He was still feeling the male pride kick in as he looked at the newly built bunkbeds.

"Hey Naruto, can you add a curtain around mine?" Ruby asked, and Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure, but it will have to wait till later." Naruto told her, and she pouted at him. Naruto ignored it though in favor if reminding everyone what he had learned. He looked Ruby dead in the eye and grinned. "Guess what."

"What?" Ruby asked, and Naruto pointed tot he clock on the wall that said 9:07.

"Class started sevene minutes ago." Naruto said, and everyone in the froze froze at his words. Oh yes, letting Weiss wake up on her own was the biggest reason they were late to class now. They all looked between him and the clock, before they started running out of the room in an effort to not be to much later than they already were. Naruto just walked behind him as he watched him get some impressive distance covered.

"Where are they headed to in a hurry?" Jaune asked as he and his team walked out of their room next, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at them.

"You do know that you all are late for class... right?" Naruto asked, and they froze next when they realized that they were late. They could blame that one on not having a clock for their room yet, but soon they started running for the classrooms as well. Naruto chuckled before he felt Nora jump onto his tail and looked up at him expectantly.

"Pwease?" She asked in her cutest voice, so with a sigh naruto started to walk with her on top of his tail... grinning like an idiot as he lifted his tail up so that she was nearly floating above the ground.

Naruto had a problem saying no to cute girls.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto HAS a weapon, but that doesn't mean he will USE it all the time. I am the one that thought up this weapon in the end, but thanks for trying to help. I am about 80,000 or so words away from hitting the 1,000,000 words point on this site. In less than a year I will have written one MILLION words for this site. **

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	6. Chapter 6 Detention or Not

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Story Start!**

"I believe you all know why you are here?" Ozpin, the headmaster of the school, stated as he looked at Team Juniper and Team Ruby. The only two teams that had been late for their first days of school. Currently the were all standing at the bottom of a canyon, and only Ruby and Jaune had their weapons on them. Nearby their was a helicopter that Ozpin had used to bring them here.

"Because we are more awesome than the other teams?" Naruto asked, and Yang standing next to him gave him a quick fist bump without having to look at each other. Ozpin looked at the all for a second, before he took a sip of his coffie mug.

"Not the reason I brought you here. No, as punishment for being late to class on the first day I have decided that a teamwork training excersize is needed to motivate you all into learning to show up... on time." Ozpin said as he paused for a moment as he let that information sink in, and seeing as he had nobody commenting on his words he decided to continue. "Anyway, on top of them cliff is a single blue relic. The team that first climbs up to the top of the cliff and grabs the relic will not be getting detention." Ozpin said neutrally.

"... Sorry Jaune, but it looks like you are getting detention." Yang said out loud, before a cough from Ozpin reminded her that he was still there. She felt Naruto nudge her side with a grin, and she huffed slightly at him mocking her for getting in trouble. Jaune was pouting when he realized that they would likely be getting the detention.

"The rules are simple, the first FULL team to get to the top and grab the relic win. Only the leader of the team may use their weapon-" Ozpin started before he was interupted by Naruto running past him before the ground cracked when he jumped high into the air, and the groups watched as Naruto got most of the way up the cliff before he eventually went over the top of the cliff.

"Did we just win?" Ruby asked, before they all heard a shout and saw an orange shape jumping back oer the cliff and start falling towards the ground. Naruto hit the ground with a thumb, and he thanked his increased durability for the fact he only got a bruised chest for hitting the ground.

"Was your journey enlightnening?" Ozpin asked after a moment, and Naruto raised his hand and flipped the man off. The man brushed the finger off before going to back to his explaination. "If the entire teamn doesn't reach the top at the same time, then their are some surprises at the top that will be waiting to send them back down." Ozpin said, Naruto Naruto's eyes twitched.

"You okay?" Ren asked as he helped Naruto stand back up, and the blond boy just nodded his head.

"The leader of the team must be the one to collect the relic, and make the plan to climb up the side of the cliff. To make things more interesting though..." Ozpin said as he pressed a button on his cane, and everybody was jerked from where they were standing as some strange handcuff-like device attached to their hands and pulled them to somebody else.

Naruto and Blake were attached together.  
Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were connected.

Jaune and Nora were stuff together.  
Finally, Ren and Pyrrha were connected at the wrist.

"You will travel up the cliffs while attached to somebody else." Ozpin said before he walked away and got on his chopper, before all their hair was blown back by the wind the thing created as it started to fly away. "You may begin." Ozpin said just before he got out of hearing distance.

"I can work with this." Ren said after a moment, before he and Pyrrha went over to Jaune and the singing Nora to talk about how they were going to climb up the cliff.

"Team Ruby huddle up!" Ruby shouted quickly, and the five grouped together in a circle with their heads nearly touching as the lowered themselves to her level. Ruby looked at them all for a second, before she took a deep breath. "... Any ideas?" She asked sheepishly, and Yang looked at Naruto.

"How about Foxy throws us all up, before jumping up himself?" Yang suggested in a questioning tone, and Naruto shook his head and held up his and Blake's linked arms.

"Can't do that. Thowing you, or jumping with these would only hurt one of us in the end." Naruto told her after a moment, because if he did do it the end result would be one of the girls losing and arm or worse. The girls gulped slightly when they heard that, before Weiss thought of something.

"Maybe we can use your weapon, and having somebody carry the rest of us up the way." Weiss said as she looked directly at Naruto, and he looked at Ruby's weapon for a second before shaking his head.

"I have no idea how to use it, so no go... also, would you STOP making me do all the work!?" Naruto shouted when he realized that so far the only plans that had been made involved him doing all the work. The girls looked sheepish for a moment at his accusation, before Blake brightened up when she had an idea.

"Naruto and I will climb up the cliff first, and you three hold onto Naruto's tail as we climb." Blake suggested, and she saw Naruto's deadpan expression before she looked at his tail and saw his had wrapped it around his own torso to keep it from being grabbed. She wanted to face palm when she remembered that his tail was very fuzzy, and the chance of them falling off was pretty high.

"Seriously... what is with your girls?" Naruto asked with a twitching eye, and Ruby pouted at him slightly.

"Oh come on Mr. Fuzzy, you know that you like helping us." Ruby said in a cutsie voice, before she got an idea of her own. "Oh! I got something! How about this!" Ruby said as she jerked forward to grab Naruto's tail, before she yanked on the handcuffs and sent all five members of the team into the dirt. Ruby blushed when she realized that her face was in Naruto's neck... and that both Yang and Weiss were at his sides. She felt something under hs gut and saw that Blake was smooshed between herself and Naruto.

"Lucky!"

"Shut up Jaune!" Naruto shouted up as he saw Jaune and his team had already started climbing you the moutain. They were just using Jaune's sword to make grooves for themselves to grab onto and gain leverage over the cliff.

Naruto looked at the cliff for a second as the girls got off him, before he lightly pulled Blake along with his towards the cliff's stone surface.

"You have an idea?" Blake asked, and Naruto put his free hand on the wall of the canyon and he applied pressure to the wall. Naruto used his other hand and grabbed Blake's before placing it on the wall.

"You feel that?" Naruto asked, and Yang decided it was time for her to speak up.

"I'll bite, why are you fondling the wall?" Yang with with a purr to her voice as she teased the two of them.

"The wall is moist, so there is water on the other side of the cliff seeping through." Blake to Yang before Naruto decided to pitch in fpor the explaination.

"Not just water, on the other side of the cliff there is some sort of pocket full of water. We have to be careful wity this wall or else-" Naruto started before he heard something. Looking up at Jaune's team he saw they all stopped moving up the wall as Jaune's sword stuck a bit deeper than it had before. Small amounts of water leaked out, before cracks started to form all over the walls of the canyon.

"Jaune! Nora!" Ruby shouted as Team Juniper was blasted off the side of the cliff when it burst open and warm waters started flooding the canyon. Naruto and Blake jumped into action as the ran to catch the four that were falling. Naruto looked at his tail for a second, before unwrapping it from his torso and waving it at the team.

"I got you guys!" Naruto explained as he caught and wrapped his tail around Jaune and Mora before they hit the ground with his extra limp. Blake and he shared a single glance, before the turned face to face and started to hold hands as the ran under the falling Ren and Pyrrha. The boy and girl landed in their arms, before they safely slid to the ground on their feet. Naruto used his tail to safely place Nora and Jaune on the ground right after.

"Thanks for the save. I thought I saw a bright light for a second." Jaune said as more cracks appeared on the wall and more water gushed into the closed canyon. Naruto was the first to notice that the water was already up to their knees, and continuing to rise.

"Thank goodness you guys are safe!" Ruby shouted as she and the ones she was chained to went over to them, and Weiss looked at the rising water levels.

"Great, now we get to all drown." Weiss told them sarcastically, before they all froze when they felt the ground shake and the water ripple. The wall of the canyon shook, and rocks started to fall from the cliff and land in the water as more liquid started to gush out of the canyon wall.

"Anyone know how to swim?" Ren asked, and everyone raised there hands as the water level went up to their necks. Ruby and Wiess, the shortest of the group, were already ebing forced to swim tp breath. Ruby noticed she felt lighter, before she saw that Naruto was holding her weapon so that she was weighed down by it.

"I don't like this very much." Blake commented to herself as now most of the group was floating while Naruto seemed to be having trouble holding Ruby's weapon and swim at the same time. Metal and water doesn't normall mix together well,

The all felt teh water ripple again as the cracks grew larger, and the walls of the canyon shook even more.

"That doesn't sound normal." The red haired Juniper member said as they looked at the wall of the canyon.

"I don't see how this could get much worse." Jaune stated, before he saw everyone glaring at him besides Nora. She was just happily floating on her back, but he sweat dropped when he realized he may have made things worse.

"Jaune... shut up." Yang said neutrally as they all floated up higher and higher, while Naruto had to use his tail just to keep himself afloat. With great throw he tossed Ruby's weapon to the top of the cliff, and he sighed in relief as his load got lighter.

"Hey, at least we are floating up to the top." Ren pointed out, and everyone nodded in agreement before the canyon wall shook again and more cracks appeared along the surface. Not only that, but everyone got the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

*Crack*

"That didn't sound good." Weiss said, before everyone looked as the canyon wall burst open to show a small group of seven black sharks with white masks on their faces. Each shark was about the size of a truck, and they were all swimming towards them slowly.

"Crap! Everyone stay near the edge of the wall, and try to climb up!" Ruby shouted after a moment when her leader side seemed to kick in, and without a moment to waist most of the group did as she said. The sharks passed under them just as they got out of the water and started climbing, but the water was quickly catching up the them.

"Take this!" Naruto shouted as he waved his tail as shot needles at the sharks, only for them to start floating in the water before they reached the sharks.

"I know this isn't the right time to say this, but I think this is the first time your tail didn't solve the problem right away." Yang commented, and Naruto twitched in annoyance. She was right, now wasn't the time for her to bring this up. He couldn't help that his tail needles floated just like clumps of fur would.

"Gah!"

Everyone looked at Naruto shouted in pain when one of the sharks jumped out of the water and chomped down onto his tail. Naruto was jerked off the cliff, as he and Blake were yanked into the water by the shark that was biting onto Naruto's tail.

"Blake! Naruto!" A good number of the group yelled as the water turned red around where the sank into the filling canyon.

"Everyone keep climbing! We can't do anything for them by going into the water! Those two have a better chance of getting out if we don't get in their way!" Pyrrus shouted when she saw that Ruby was about to jump off the cliff and go into the water. She had a few tears at the edges of her eyes as well, since even she knew that the chances of helping them were as slim as the chances of them coming back out of the water.

'You two better come back up.' Yang thought in anger as she looked at the other sharks swimming around. Seconds later bubbles formed before Blake popped out of the water and landed on the cliff wall, and she quickly caught herself and became steady again. Yet, there was no Naruto with her everyone gasped when they saw that severed chain.

"You FOOL!" Blake shouted at the water in rage, and honestly it wasn't hard to figure out what Naruto had done.

He had ripped his handcuff off, to save Blake from going down with him.

All the sharks swam towards the same spot, before everyone saw the water glow a bright orange color. Everyone waited for something to happen, and before the knew it the water became completely red in that one spot. Shark body parts started to float to the surface, and everyone turned their heads away sadly.

"FUCK THAT HURT!"

They all whipped their heads towards the water as saw a very wet Naruto swimming towards them with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to punch you when I get my hands on you." Blake warned him, and Naruto stopped swimming towards them.

"I'm good right here then." Naruto said quickly as he started floating up to the top of the cliff as they climbed up the old fashion way. Jumping out of the water just as they reached the top, Naruto and Team Ruby started to run for it just as Team Juniper got over the edge.

"Naruto! Yang!" Ruby yelled, and with a nod they both caught one of her feet just as she jumped into the air. One mighty throw later sent Ruby flying towards a small blue item hanging from a tree.

Victory Team Ruby.

*Slap*

"Ow!"

Naruto learned something today, and that was apparently girls didn't like it when you risked your own life to make sure they were safe... or at least that was what he thought the lesson was as a blusshing Blake held her palm in pain from hitting Naruto's toughened skin.

"Yeah! We won!" Ruby shouted, as the Team Juniper looked down and collapsed on their knees when they realized they would have to do detention.

"Hey Foxy, hows your tail?" Yang questioned, and Naruto looked at his own tail to see that it was perfectly fine right now. His advanced healing having already taken care of the puncture marks.

"Just fine, but I the next time anyone says things can't get worse... I am going to punch them." Naruto said with a twitching eyes at the jinx phrase.

He hated the saying.

**Chapter End.**

**This is my own original chapter idea that doesn't show up in canon.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Fox and Cat

**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
1,000,000 Words!**  
**Story Start!**

"Come on Naruto! We are all going to the ofrest together for some team training!" Ruby shouted up to Naruto as she smacked his form in his hammack a few times to try and wake him up, and she saw some movement... before her face twitched she she saw him flipping her off before pulling his body back into the hammock. She jumped at the middle finger, before she pouted at him even though he couldn't see it.

"I am NOT feeling good right now Ruby!"

'I wonder what the heck is wrong with Foxy?' Yang thought as she watched Ruby try and swing Naruto out of the bed, before Blake next to her sighed in slight annoyance. If it was at Ruby or Naruto was unknown, but she could tell that she was about to fix this problem one way or another.

"Is he still not out of bed?" Weiss said as she came out of the bathroom in her fighting clothes, which would normally be called fancy clothes because of the 'battle skirt' that Ruby and Weiss both had on. Naruto, Yang, and Blake were confused on why they thought wearing a skirt into battle was smart... then again Ruby and Weiss didn't understand why Naruto never wore any shoes.

"WHY aren't you feeling good?" Ruby asked as she touched one of the bigger lumps in the hammack that was normally the tail, but when she poked it everyone covered their ears when they heard a LOUD as hell yelp come from Naruto. His head was seen a moment later from the top of the hammock, and he was a sweating and his skin looked pale. Over all, he looked like he hadn't been able to get a good night sleep for awhile now. The pained look on his face didn't help his image right now.

"My tail is killing me okay!?" Naruto shouted at Ruby in frustration, but mostly out of genuine pain. His tail had been KILLING him ever since it had been bitten by the Grim Shark, and the pain has been getting worse. During day one it had just been a sore feeling, but now it was five days later and it felt like his tail was on fire! He couldn't even shoot a single needle if he wanted to simply because that caused him even more pain.

"Your... tail?" Ruby asked after a moment that she needed to process that information, and the girls saw as Naruto lifted his tail out of the hammock. Blake winced when she saw that the fur was a bit off color, and it lacked the life it normally had. It was shaking like he was having trouble moving it, and that was true. He had been having a lot of trouble.

"Yes, my tail. Now please leave me alone." Naruto said as he went back into the hammock, but he left his tail out of the hammock and it fell limply.

"How long has your tail been hurting you?" Yang asked out loud, since with his tail killing him he was pretty much out of commission with this kind of weakness. His tail was longer than his body, and nearly as thick. That made it a HUGE target if somebody wanted to attack it, and the fact his tail was swelling up didn't say anything good either.

"Ever since I was bitten by the shark." Naruto answered, before he jumped out of the hammock with a yelp when Yang smacked his tail lightly. She whistled innocently down at his glaring form, before she winced when she saw he was in genuine pain. He wasn't trying to get out of training with them, and Blake was giving her a silent death glare for causing unneeded pain. Not many Faunus actually had tails, and the ones that did took immense pride in that feature. They would never joke about a hurt tail, since to them that would be like saying their tails were weak.

"I think we should get you to the nurses office." Blake said as she helped Naruto stand up with a groan, as the effort in moving his tail just caused it to hurt that much worse. Ruby sighed for a moment in depression, before she gained a determined look on her face and raised her hand in the air.

"Okay girls... and Naruto! Team Ruby's next mission is getting Naruto to the nurses office! Lets GO!" Ruby shouted cheerfuly, only to recieve either glares (Naruto and Blake) or amused smiles (Yang and Weiss). She was surprised that Weiss was smiling, and Naruto was glaring. Usually he smiled when she said something like that, and with Blake it was jsut that a friends safety came above amusement. Of course, normally Naruto didn't feel like his tail was being ripped to shreds, so that may be the reason he wasn't finding very much joy from her words.

"Actually, I think it would be better if we got him to the Faunus Nurse since she knows more about Faunus than the regular nurse." Weiss actually said as she attempted to help Naruto out, before they heard a rustle and saw Naruto back in his hammock.

"Hell NO! I don't do nurses!" Naruto shouted as the memory of all the times he had been smacked by the nurses (Sakura) or the doctors (Tsunade) replayed in his head. Since those were the only people that Tsunade allowed to help him besides Shizune, he had a good reason not to think well of doctors. He was used to his doctors being short tempered people with violent streaks.

"Blake... go get Jaune and his team." Ruby said after a moment, and Blake caught onto what she was planning. Naruto was going to that nurse, one way or another. If they had to force him to the nurses office, then that was what they were going to have to do. Ruby watched as Blake letf the room, and less than a minute later Nora burst through the open door with a grin on her face. Ren was next with Jaune, and finally Blake with Pyrrha coming in.

"Okay Foxy, we can do this the easy way... or the painful way." Yang told Naruto just as Nora jumped into the air, and landed in Naruto hammock with a grin on her face. The room was in total silence for exactly three seconds.

"GAAAAAAH! Get off my tail Nora!"

The group saw movement in the hammock, and limbs were moving around at a fast pace and both grunts of pain from both male and female were heard before the entire hammock ripped and they both fell through the bottom. Naruto winced when they both landed on his tail, and Blake noticed the smell of blood. Looking at Naruto's tail, she noticed that the fur was spotted with growing red stains.

"Your blee...ding?" Blake asked when she noticed some white sticking out of his tail. Something that was both sharp and pointed, and Jaune saw it to after a moment and bent down to look at it. This motion alerted Pyrrha to the item, and everyone winced when they saw what was causing him so much pain.

There was a skark tooth digging deeply into his tail, possibly multiple skark teeth.

"This is going to hurt." Jaune said as he quickly grabbed the shark tooth and ripped it out, and a bit of blood escaped the wound before it healed up right away. Naruto grit his teeth, before he noticed his tail was feeling a little better.

"What the hell did you just do!?" Naruto shouted, before he saw the three inch long shark tooth in his hand, and everyone whistled at how much pain something like that could have caused. No wonder he was in pain if that thing was trying to push itself out of his tail, and if he was in that much pain it was only natural he would be irritable... and maybe feel a little sick as well.

"Oh yeah, we ARE taking you to the nurse." Ruby said, before they saw that Naruto was giving them all a look a defiance. So as one unit, the eight people jumped at Naruto to try and supdue him long enough to drag him to the nurse... that plan ended with everyone besides Naruto moaning on the ground in pain holding various body parts that he accidently hit when they had jumped him.

'We forgot he has super strength.' Ren thought before he covered his now bleeding nose, and he thanked god that he didn't end up like Jaune covering his balls in pain. Nora and Ruby were bouncing on one legs holding their knees, while Pyrrha was holding her left breast in pain. Yang was just knocked out with a red mark on her forehead, while Blake was curled up into AND holding both her stomach and butt. She got hit twice.

"Did you have to use me as a shield?" Ruby yelled at Weiss, and the girl just pointed to everyone with an elegant wave of her hand.

"Rather that than ending up like all of you." Weiss said with a small smirk on her face, before she yelped when she felt something kick her in the butt. At that same moment Jaune started to stand up, and time seemed to slow down and Weiss looked on in horror as she fell straight towards Jaune.

'This is going to be good.' Nora thought with devious smile on her face, even as she bounced on one leg.

'Nooooo!' Weiss thouught before she and Jaune collided.

Lips to lips.

Jaune's eyes lit up in joy, before he saw the hatred in Weiss' eyes and jumped back as fast as possible. He completely missed the fact that Blake was behind him, and ended up tripping over her and everyone winced when Naruto froze as the blond haired team leader landed on his tail. His eyes were open, and unmoving.

"Yoho!" Nora shouted as she waved her hand in front of his face, and Jaune covered his face and nuts to keep them safe from Naruto rage.

'I'm going to die, and it is... why aren't I dead yet?' Jaune thought before he started to stand up, and Naruto's eyes blinked. Ruby figured out what had happened, and she quickly pushed Jaune out of the way and jumped on top of Naruto's tail in the exact same spot. Naruto froze again, and Ruby winced at both cuasing him pain nd the fact another shark took was now also poking the back of her thigh.

"Somebody quickly pick us up and take him to the nurse." Ruby said as she kept Naruto still by pressing against something pointed in his tail. Blake stood up with a wince, and with an impressive show of strength and hefted Naruto's frozen form over her shoulder while the newly awakened Yang picked up both Naruto's tail and ruby on top of it.

"We got it from here." Blake told Team Juniper, so with a nod the Teams seperated and went their seperate ways.

**[Two Hours Later]**

"That should be the last of them." A nurse with bear ears sticking out of the top of her head said as she placed the last shark tooth inside of a jar filled with teeth. The only people in the room at the moment were the nurse (Ms. Shizuko), Blake, and Naruto. The others had been told to wait outside.

"What about the swelling?" Blake asked when Naruto tails, while a healthier color again, was still slightly swollen from something. The nurse held up a vial of green liquid, before she she took a shot out and quickly injected th liquid into Nruto's tail before he could notice what was happening. He barely noticed it really, but that was mostly because a small needled compared to two dozen shark teeth was nothing.

"Are we done here?" Naruto asked, before Shizuko pulled out a needle with a blue liquid in it, but this time she looked at Blake.

"Not quite. Ms. Belladona is overdue for some of her shots, so why don't we take care of that now." Shizuko said, and Belladona froze up when she saw the confused look in Naruto's eyes.

"I thought you were a doctor for Faunus?" Naruto asked, and the nurse looked at Blake with a raised eyebrow. Blake looked at the floor with an ashamed look on her face, before realization hit Naruto and his eyes widened when he figured it out. Frankly, he should have noticed this before now. Blake had amazing knowledge of Faunus, compassion towards Faunus, she didn't like when people made fun of him or other Faunus.

Blake Belladona was a Faunus!

"I have been meaning to tell this to you for awhile now Naruto." Blake said as she reached up and took her black bow off her head, and Naruto was able to see two small cats ears sticking out of the top of her head. She twitched when she saw him stand up and walk to her, before her eyes widened when he scratched her behind the ear. She blinked a few times, before she blushed lightly when she saw him grin at her.

"You know... I think you look a lot better like this. It feels like I am meeting the real you for the first time. He my names Uzumaki Naruto, a Fox/Rabbit Faunus." Naruto said with a grin on his face, and her eyes widened before they closed and she smiled. When they opened they had an emotion Naruto couldn't really describe in them.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Blake Belladona, and I am a Cat Faunus." Black said, and never before had those words felt as good to say as they did at that moment. She then twitched when she felt something poke her in the thigh. She turned her head and looked at the nurse injecting her with whatever was in the needle.

"Did I ruin something?" The nurse asked, and both students looked at her like she was crazy. Shizuko gave Blake a small wink, before tilting her head twoards Naruto in a suggestive way. Blake blushed and put her bow back in her hair, before she grabbed Naruto by the arm and pull him along with her out of the office in a huff. Naruto just looked confused at the sudden movement. He saw the blush on Blake's face, just before it faded away to a mild blush.

Was Blake sick?

**Chapter End.**

**Yes, Blake is a Faunus. I finally feel completely better after the expired Koolaid... which I learned had been expired for a long time. Since Faunus have a different biology than humans, I figured that there would be a nurse just for Faunus at the school. That way they would be able to give the Faunus fair treatment, since they aren't exactly look well upon.**

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	8. Chapter 8 Bonding

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**  
**For people gripping about the kiss between Jaune and Weiss, No, they are NOT a pairing. The kiss was only for humor purpose.**  
**Story Start!**

"Nice day outside." Blake said in a controlled voice as she and the rest of Team Ruby sat together closely outside the school gym. They were each wearing their usual clothes, and Ruby had on a face that was showing she was having fun. Yang was looking down at something in amusement, while Weiss looked like she would rather be doing something else.

"993... 994... 995... 996... 997... 998... 999... 1000."

Yang licked her lips when she looked under them, and saw Naruto doing push-ups with one hand while standing upside down on said hand. That was actually what brought them to what they were doing right now. They were all sitting on Naruto's tail, being held up in mid air so that he could at least attempt to get a good work out. This academy's gym didn't have anything he could use to work out with... and get any real results. Nothing went to the weight he needed to actually feel the burn, and even now he wasn't feeling the burn.

"Maybe I should call you Muscles instead of Foxy, because you have some wicked abs baby." Yang said in her usual teasing tone, before she nudged her little sister in the ribs with that same teasing smile on her face when she saw Ruby's blush. The girl had never really had much experience with hot guys, so seeing Naruto without a shirt on with a light sheen of sweat was certainly... new for her. Yeah, she had seen the same image when he had been in pain, but that was more of a sickly sweat with his pained expression.

"You seriously have some freakish arm strength." Weiss commented dryly when Naruto increased the difficulty and started doing his work out with only his index finger. He chuckled dryly at her before he started all over again, befre he looked up at them.

"Yeah, and you girls don't have freaky powers either. Like Ruby's speed power." Naruto started and said girl chuckled to herself and scratched the back of her head. She still didn't know how Naruto was able to move as fast her. At her full speed she was able to outdo a car, and he had little trouble keeping up with her. Of course at the age of 12 he had outstripped a train before, so going that fast wasn't a problem for him. He did miss his lightning fast speed, but he was glad he had kept his lightning fast reflexes. That didn't seem to stop him from getting eaten twice since coming here though.

Fucking snake, fucking shark.

"Yeah, I am pretty fast. Blake has some pretty awesome reflexes though." Ruby said and Blake shrugged. She still hadn't told the rest of the girls about her being a Faunus, and Naruto had respected her choice. Her reflexes were simply because she was both a Faunus, and she had the instincts of a cat. She could react to things without looking, so of course she would have impressive reflexes. That wasn't her special power though, and the others have yet to have gotten the chance to see her power.

"Weiss has her Glyphs, and she is pretty fast as well." Blake admitted neutrally, and Weiss huffed lightly in pride of her Semblance. Her special power to create Glyphs to aid her in battle covered for her lack of endurance in a fight.

"You really like going all out with your training, don't you Foxy?" Yang asked with an impressed look at the sheer physical strength Naruto had. She had always known that she was strong, way stronger than most people, but Naruto blew her out of the water. Now that she thought about it she wondered where he got the ideas to train this way. Maybe she could practice with him some time, get in a few sparring sessions. It had been a few weeks since she had been in a good fight.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Naruto said as he stuck his tongue out, and lowered himself so that the tip of his tongue was touching the concrete. He winced at the taste, while the girls looked inpressed... or disgusted in Weiss' case, when he started to do push-ups with his tongue.

"So who wants to go get some snacks after this?" Ruby asked with a few playful spins on Naruto's tail, which caused him to lose his balance and send them all tumbling to the ground. They alled landed on their feet, besides Ruby who landed on her butt on top of Naruto's back. She gave his back a few pats, before standing up and dusting herself off.

"Holy crap are you okay?" Yang asked when she saw blood gushing out of Naruto's mouth, and a chunk of his tongue missing from when he bit it. They were about to start worrying, before Naruto's super healing kicked in and he grew most of his tongue back. The piece of tongue on the ground started to glow orange, before it vanished as well.

'That is still freaky.' Weiss thought, and she promised herself not to be surprised by how advanced his healing seemed to be. He seemed to heal from everything a few seconds after it happened.

"My mouth tastes like blood... some snacks would be great right now." Naruto said when Blake handed him his hoodie back, and Yang pouted at seeing his abs vanished behind the clothes. What, she was a teenage girl that was very open with the fact she liked cute boys. It wasn't in her personality to hide things, and she liked to take the direct approach whenever possible. Naruto was a hottie, so of course she would enjoy admiring him.

"Onward to get ice cream!" Ruby shouted as she started running towards the direction of one of the school's cafeteria, where they each got the snack of their choice. Yang and Ruby both got ice cream, flavored mint for Yang, and chocolate for Ruby. Blake got a tuna fish sandwitch... which was secretely hilarious to Naruto who knew that she was a Cat Faunus. She blushed when she saw his amused look, and looked away from him. Weiss got simple salad to tide her over until lunch, and finally Naruto got seven large bowls of ramen... five of which he was balancing on his tail until the sat down at a table.

"Hey Snow Angel."

Weiss groaned in annoyance when Jaune and the rest of his team joined them at their table moments later. Only Jaune had the idiocy to call her that, and she was about to lay into him over it before she was beaten to the punch by Naruto.

"You know, that name doesn't fit her at all." Naruto told Jaune after he failed to whoo Weiss... again.

"Then what does fit her?" Jaune asked as he tried to play the part of the cool guy, while winking at the annoyed Weiss.

"How should I know?" Naruto himself asked, and Jaune sat at the table with a dejected look on his face, while Nora had her hand slapped away from Naruto's ramen bowl. She gave him a puppy look, and his responce was ignoring it and eating his ramen. The group exchanged very light conversation while they ate, until Yang brought up a topis that made Naruto grit his teeth for a split second.

"So... who here has had their first kiss?" Yang asked with a playful smile when she saw Naruto, Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha react slightly to the question.

"My first one doesn't count." Wiess said with a glare at Jaune, and he looked like he just had something important taken away from him. Jaune then looked at his strawberry soda with a kicked puppy look, since Weiss had a point. It was an accident, so he wasn't going to count.

"I have, but it wasn't really anything special. It was more of a dare than anything romantic." Pyrrha said with a smile, and Yang looked at Naruto to see him looking away. She grinned and nudged him in the ribs, and his eyes twitched.

"So how about you Foxy, did you ever have a special little vixen?" Yang asked as she used yet another fox reference, and he gave her a deadpan look. That was why he just ignored her in favor of using two long glowing tail needles like chopsticks to eat his ramen. Oh yeah, his tail needles could now be labled as an eating utensil. Was their nothing this tail couldn't do... besides help him in an underwater fight that is. Wet fur wasn't very affective.

"Who was she?" Ruby asked with a smile on her face, before she started to pout at Naruto to try and coax the answer out of him. Nora leaned in closer as well and gave him a goofy grin.

"Come of Fuzzy, you know you want to tell us." Nora said with a wiggle of her eyebrow, and Ren smacked his own forehead. This subject was so stupid, but then again the girls did out number the boys by six to three, so most topics usually ended up being a little girly in nature.

"Please?" Jaune said with a pout, before Yang and Weiss both smacked their foreheads at the teenage boy.

"I really don't like remembering it." Naruto said with a shiver at the memory of not only that damned kiss, but also the beating he got from said kiss. Some things were better left forgotten. He was about to continue eating, before he saw Blake holding one of his ramen bowls with a small smile on her face. In her hands was a bottle of hot sauce, and his face took on an expression of pure horror.

"I admit to being curious as well. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your ramen would you?" Blake asked, and Naruto slammed his head into the table and a long crack appeared on it. It was either humiliation, or ruined ramen.

Damnit.

"Okay okay, don't do anything rash-" Naruto started, before being interupted bu Jaune.

"Says the man that threw a Deathstalker at a Nevermore." Jaune said, before he gulped at the look Naruto was sending him, with the general vibe causing others to shiver as well. Naruto took a breath, before he glared lightly at everyone.

"Anyone who laughs will wind their clothes mysteriously missing in the morning." Naruto threatened, and while the threat didn't really get to the guys, the girls gulped. This had just gotten serious. At seeing their looks, he nodded to himself. "Okay, first of I would like to say that my kiss was completely accidental and meant absolutely nothing. I would also like to point out that I like girls." Naruto said and before he could tell them Ruby and Jaune both heard their weird phone, pad, thinsg go off.

"Dang, it looks like Mister Ozpin wants to see us." Ruby said with a pout, and with that distraction Naruto quickly took his ramen from Blake and ate it all. Naruto sighed in relief for a moment, when only Ruby and Jaune stood up and started to walk away. Apparently all the Team Leaders were being called away for something.

"... So who did you kiss?" Yang asked again, and Naruto cursed in his head.

"Wouldn't you rather wait until Ru-"

"No." All the girls answered as one, and Naruto shrank back slightly from shock. Who know that girls could be so pushy?

"Okay, when I was twelve I was pushed, and my lips may have touched somebodies lips." Naruto said with a shiver, and before the girls could ask who they saw his twitching rabit ears and figured that maybe asking who was going a bit to far. Naruto turned to Yang with a grin of his own. "How about you Yang?" Naruto asked, and she grinned andf pounded a fist to her chest proudly.

"Never been kissed before in my life!" Yang said proudly, and for some reason she could see that nobdoy believed her on that. She was still grinning though, even when she sat back down.

Naruto shook his head, before his eyes narrowed.

He wondered why Ozpin wanted to see Ruby and Jaune?

**Chapter End.**

**When the ratio of girl to boy is 2:1 you normally end up talking about what the girls want to talk about. The pairing is still a secret, because this will be a slower build up with a bit of drama on the side to keep thinsg interesting.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	9. Chapter 9 Mysterious Creature

**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
This chapter will contain the introduction to a Sub-Plot.**  
**Story Start!**

"I wonder what could have done this?" Yang asked with a whistle, as she and the rest of Team Ruby looked at the destroyed forest around them. Opzin had decided to send Ruby and her team out to investigate the appearance of a new breed of Grimm. There were huge slash marks in the ground, and craters covering the place.

"It is human sized." Blake said as she looked at the tracks around the ground, and saw that their were both hand prints with claws, and paw prints for feet. On each side of the print were secondary prints with a bone-like appearance to them. The tracks went into the nearby lake, and she could see that the water near the lake looked tinted.

"These are oversized fox tracks... a relative of yours?" Weiss commented, before she asked the second part to Naruto with a slight superior tone to her voice. Naruto's eye twitched slightly, before he pointed at some shoe prints.

"Hey, some human prints. You related somehow?" Naruto asked sarcastically, and she shut up when she thought about how rude she must have been. He had been nothing but nice and helpful to them when he could be, and here she was snarking at him. He really hadn't done anything to deserve the treatment he had been getting, and even when people tried to pick on him he just ignored it and continued to smile and laugh with them.

"So we have a big fox covered in bones, with people hands?" Ruby asked as she imagined a cute fluffy fox holding onto a baby bottle, while giving them a cute look. Naruto on the other hand looked at the slightly melted scratch marks on the ground. He knew what made these marks, but he couldn't really remember. It was like the memory was there, but hard to reach. Yang seemed to notice his look, and got down next to him and looked over his shoulder to look at the marks.

"What can you smell?" Yang asked, and Naruto winced.

"Blood. This things scent is so covered in blood I can't get a match, or track it. The whole area is reeking of the scent." Naruto admitted out loud, and Blake herself was mentally groaning from the replusive scent coating the land. To think that they had accepted this mission, without really thinking about if they were suited for it. She and Naruto were the only ones that had any real tracking abilities, or expreience.

"I don't smell anything." Ruby said with a slight unconcerned tone to her voice, and Naruto frowned for a moment when he looked at the marks on the ground again. He went over to the handprints next to Ruby, before he placed his own hand in them... and fond that they were a perfect fit. Ruby noticed, and tilted her head in confusion. "Okay, so maybe this is a Faunus we are dealing with." Ruby said lightly, and Blake was about to defend the Faunus before Naruto interupted her.

"Thta might actually be a possibility right now, but that doesn't explain to bone prints." Naruto said with a frown, and he knew that he had seen these marks somewhere before. He trailed the prints into the water, but he also noticed something the others missed. "The bones prints vanish halfway to the water, leaving on ht normal tracks." Naruto pointed out, and Blake went to his side to confirm what he said.

"So it may or may not be a Faunus with some kind of strange Semblance. The creature is Fox-like, can create some kind of bone armor, smells like blood, and it really powerful if the craters and slashes in the ground mean anything." Weiss said as she put everything together, and still couldn't come up with anything that may help them passed that. Weiss was knocked out of her thought when she was pushed to the ground by Yang, while Ruby was pushed down by Blake.

Naruto ducked as a red beam of aura shot out of the water and if it hadn't been for Yang and Blake both Weiss and Ruby would have been beheaded by the beam of energy. The beam stopped, and they all quickly stood up and looked at the water. Water exploded as a red orb shot out of the water, before splitting into dozens of red orbs. Ruby used her speed and grabbed Blake just in time when the red orbs exploded on the ground where she was. Yang punched the ground, and the recoil from her own attack sent her into the air long enough for the orbs to pass under her and explode. A blake Glyph appeared next to Weiss and she jumped on it and used it to propel herself away from the explosive orbs.

"I think we found our culpret!" Yang shouted over the sound of rocks shattered and hitting the ground, and then other girls looked at the water. They quickly regrouped, right next to Naruto. His eyes wide, and face written in horror. Slowly a red figure came out of the water, and Blake gasped when she saw blood red rabbit ears come from the water first.

'I was wondering why I only had one tail!' Naruto thought in shock when deep blood colored spiky hair started to come out of the water, and Weiss noticed that the hair was the same shape as Naruto's like the ears were. The figure continued to walk out of the water, and then it's face and shouldrds could be seen. It's full body was just that single color, and it was looking Naruto right in the face.

"That looks a lot like you do Foxy." Yang said when they saw the long single fox tail coming from the base of this things spine. She looked at Naruto when she didn't get a weapon, and she finally saw the horror on his face. Okay, now even SHE was worried. If something was enough to put a scare in NARUTO of all people, then she had a good reason to be afraid.

"Ruby. Get everyone out of here." Naruto said as he crouched down on all fours at the same time as the one tailed creature in front of him. Ruby looked at him like he was insane, before she noticed that Blake looked like she wanted to run away. The amount of blood this thing reached of was enough to make her gag, and the utter despair it radiated made her feel like the situation was hopeless.

"No! We fight together." Ruby shouted to him as she pulled out her weapon in it's sniper form, before switching it to scythe mode and pointing it at the creature that seemed to be just happy with ignoring them and just staring at Naruto. Waiting for him to look away just once, before pouncing.

"Ruby! I am NOT asking you! This thing is to dangerous for you guys to handle. It might be to dangerous for ME to handle right now." Naruto yelled without looking at her, but she stayed firm on her stance. She did take a moment to think over his words, and in this moment the other girls got ready to fight.

"I am all for running away, but if it is as strong as you say even if we run it will only catch us after you die." Weiss admitted, and Naruto grimaced when he realized them all fighting together really was the only option. If they ran they would be killed, but here at least he could somewhat keep it focused on him. He was thankful that it only had a single tail, because if it was his four tailed state he would be freaking out. With his current power limit decreased as much as it was, he would have some real trouble.

"Sorry Foxy, but you aren't fighting alone." Yang said as she punched the air in front of her, and sent a shot at the creature in front of them. She blinked though when it didn't even try to dodge, and intead of her attack killing it... it ended up doing nothing to even cause the smallest amount of damage. Blake felt a small tremor in the ground before she pulled Yang out of the way just as a red claw shot out of the ground and impaled the air where she was.

"Don't touch my sister!" Ruby yelled and she started firing rounds of her weapon at the creature, but it was unaffected by them as it pulled it's hand fro the ground. Ice covered the creature when Weiss stapped her rapier into the ground, and they were about to cheer... before the ice shattered and the creature turned it's head to Weiss and growled. It's round white eyes narrowed into ovals, and it's sharp teeth showed it's glowing white mouth. They were all blasyed back when it roared at them, and they skid across the ground in different directions.

'Damn!' Naruto thought as he corrected himself as pointed his tail and sent a barrage of needles at the creature. He blinked when the creature's face became panicked for a second, before it ran around the needles and went straight for Naruto. It stood up straight, and Naruto copied it's movements and in unison they both sent bone shattering punches at each other's face.

*Crack*

The sound of their thunderous attacks boomed, and Naruto's burnt face quickly healed. The creatures face deformed, before reforming just as quickly as Naruto healed. Naruto heard the sound of Blake sending a round of bullets at the creature, even though it wasn't effective. Both Naruto and his dark copy pulled their arms back, before it punched him in the chest and he got it in the neck. A wave of air pressure from their hits blew back his hair, and the girls now standing up saw the ground cracking around them. The burn on his chest healed, but the claw marks stayed for awhile longer before healing. The creature quickly healed, and they both placed their hands together before smashing them into the others ribs in sync.

*Crack*

Naruto grunted in pain, and the creatures body bulged on it's other side before they both healed from the attacked. He jerked his head forward, and her gave the creature a headbutt. He knocked the creature back, and in that split second he noticed something.

'This thing isn't made of chakra! It is made of aura!' Naruto thought in shock before he was winded by a punch to the neck, and sent flying from the hit that he just siffered in his shock. The aura creature rushed him, and he waved his tail and sent a needle at the creature. It wasn't able to dodge before it was perced by the needle.

"NOW!" Ruby shouted as she pointed her weapon at the point his needle struck, and she blew a hole in the creature's chest.

"Not so tough now are... you?" Yang starting yelling, before the creature bulged again and it's chest hole filled up with red energy, before becoming a deep blood color again. The blood drained from her face, before her gray eyes turned red and she ran next to Naruto and rushed the monster with them. "I go high, you go low!" She yelled, and with a nod Naruto ran in front of her and parried a blow for the monster, before punching it in the chin with boulder smashing force. It was sent up into the air, and Yang used his shoulder to boost herself into the air.

Yang saw Naruto send a few more needles at the creature, and when they hit she picked her targets and she sent an explosive punch that blew their creature's head off it's body and put several more holes in it. It quickly filled again, before it seen a creepy grin at her and charged up a red orb in it's mouth. Her face was bathed in a red glow, and just as the creature fired the orb at her she felt Naruto's Fur Wire wrap around her body and pull her out of the way. She ended up alnding in his arms, and the fur wire unwrapped from her and went back into his tail. He glared up at the monster in front of them, and Yang blushed lightly at her hero before getting out of his arms and standing on her own.

"I was right, my needles weaken the area around where they hit." Naruto commented lowly to himself, as he pulled his weapon out and twisted it until he was it's full seven feet. The monster landed on the ground, and when it did it extended it's claw and the hand grew until it was the size of a bus. Naruto and Yang ran out of the way as it crushed where they were standing.

"Fire needles at it!" Weiss yelled as she jumped into the air, and prepared to stab the hand. Naruro nodded and sent some needles i nto the creatures hand, just as Weiss stabbed it and frze the hand and the arm eading to the main body. She pointed her hand at the main body, and under it a blue Glysh appeared. The creature broke the ice, but it's eyes glared at Weiss when it noticed it couldn't move from that spot. It growled, and the glyph under it vanished when it was destroyed.

Blake ran at the monster, and just when it noticed her a second Blake formed instantly right next to her and they both slash at the creature. It punched Blake right in the face, before the Blake it punched faded away into a shadow. Picking up a needle next to the ground, another blake copy form next to her. She stabbed the creature with the needle while it was confused, and her coby stabbed right next to the needle before vanishing. Blake formed another clone, and before the creature could finish healing they both stabbed it again and the Blade copy turned into shadow and vanished again.

Blake formed another copy of herself right in front of her just as the creature punched at her, and in the split second before the clone faded away she was able to duck under the blow and stab the creature again. He was blown of her feet though when it roared at her, and she winced in pain when she felt her back slam into the hard ground. The creature pounced into the air and was about to land on her, before it was knocked out of the air by Ruby shooting it. The bullet din't do any damage, but the force behind the shot itself knocked it away long enough to give Blake time to get up and run back to the group.

"Cool ability." Yang said when Blake gt next to them.

"My Semblance is Shadow, but the clones don't last to long and aren't very durable. They can't go very far from me either." Blake answered when she saw the looks she was getting, before they all felt their air shaking around them when blue and red orbs filled the air around them. The looked to see the creatures tail pointing in fron tof it's mouth, and the orbs shot in front of it and turned into a dark purplish black orb. The orb then became tiny and the ground became a crater under it, before it gnashed again the teeth of the creature as it ate the orb.

"It... ate it?" Ruby said in confusion, before they all jumped in shock when the creature whole body bloated to unreal levels.

"I don't think it can moove like that." Weiss reasoned, before steam came out of the creatures mouth. Then it shot the small ball out of it's mouth, and the girls were blinded by the bright light for a moment. Naruto jumped in front of the girls, and in a second he quickly formed a rasengan in his hand. Holding it in front of him the attacked collided, before the girls were blown on their butts my an explosion right inf ront of them. Naruto was shot out of the smoke, before he rolled on the ground in front of them.

"Naruto!" Ruby shouted as she got on her butt and ran to him, and the others went after her and the gasped when they saw the condition he was in. Most of his skin was burned off, and he was bleeding quickly. His healing factor wasn't helping him as much as it should, and he was knocked out. Yang and Blake stood in front of her and Weiss as they tried to wake up Naruto. They stared at the creature, but it only turned around and started walking back to the water again.

It turned it's head one last time and looked at Naruto being carried away in a hurry, before it fully sank beneath the waves.

Naruto wasn't ready to defeat it just yet.

**Chapter End.**

**This chapter is part of a Sub-Plot that will run along side the Plot. Like a boss that is waiting for you to get strong enough to challenge it, and wants you to win but won't let you. This creature is not Kurama's chakra. It's origin of birth will be explained later, but no it does not come from Naruto's world. **

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	10. Chapter 10 Hospital

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**  
**Sorry if my quality has dropped the last few days. Family Issues. But I will NOT stop updating.**  
**Story START!**

"I can't stand this waiting!" Yang shouted after a moment as she and the other non-injured members of team Ruby waited inisde the waiting room of the nurses office. They had actually tried the hospitals in the cities on the way before coming here, and Naruto had been turned away as soon as his tail was seen. It just made things more complicated when the injured party was a Faunus. Blake seemed to be in a horrible mood because of this fact, and you could tell that she was on a hair trigger. She was an anger bomb just waiting to be set off.

'You idiot... Why do you have to hurt yourself to save us?' Blake thought with anger in her eyes. She knew that the only reason he had taken that attack was because he knew they couldn't dodge it, so he used himself to block it. She knew that if he hadn't then they wouldn't have survived, but this waiting was killing her. No matter what Naruto had always seemed... invincible. The guy had never been phased by injuries before, not counting the shark teeth in the tail, and he had akways just got back up on his feet. Seeing him put into critical condition to save them really made her want to cry out in anger.

'What was that thing, and why did it look so much like Naruto?' Weiss thought with narrowed eyes as she mentlly compared the features of the two. They were the same height, same fox ears, same tail, same general muscle structure, and the spiked 'hair' of the creature greatly resembled Naruto's messy mop of hair. She was the least affected by this whole thing, and looked at it with a more critical eye. The thing had only appeared when Naruto went close to the water, and once Naruto had been defeated it went back into the water. It only ever attacked those that had been able to do damage. Her mind remembered that only Naruto's needles seemed to do any damage, and when they did anything it healed right away.

'This is all my fault. If I was a better leader, then maybe Naruto would be okay.' Ruby thought as a few tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, and she wiped them away quickly. When Ozpin had given the the choice to go on this mission, she hafd accepted without a second thought. She thought that their was nothing that the cool Blake, the smart Weiss, the fearless Ruby, the strong Yang, and the invinsible Naruto couldn't do when they came together. On their first mission, she had goofed around at the beginning when she should have been serious. Her hands started to shake as her sorrow got the better of her.

She had no idea why Ozpin had even picked her to be the leader, when somebody like Blake or Naruto would be much better suited for the position. The image of that creature appeared in her head, and she shivered just like she did when she had been asked to tell Ozpin everything that had happened. Even she noticed how after the fight the creature hadn't considered any of them a threat, and turned it's back to them.

"You okay Ruby?" Yang asked as she sat next to her sister, and placed a hand on her back. Ruby looked at her sister with a depressed sigh, before shaking her head.

"I didn't think anyone would get hurt... how are you holding up?" Ruby asked in an attempt to keep the question off of her mind. Yang shrugged and looked at the door to Naruto's room with a small sigh, before she gave Ruby a grin.

"Foxy is a tough guy, this isn't going to keep him down for long. Next time we face that thing, we can each take our pound of flesh out of it's hide to get payback. Foxy is no doubt going to want a rematch." Yang said, and Ruby shook her head. She wasn't about to let any of them go back and face that thing again, because as long as it stayed away from people nothing had to be done about it. Yang was surprised though when Blake stood up and grabbed her by the shirt and lifted herinto the air, before pushing her against the wall. Rage clear in her eyes.

"He just SAVED us from that monster, and now you want to go against it again!? You moron! Naruto was the most powerful among us, and he might DIE! How are you going to hold up against it, when we can't even hurt it without Naruto's needles!?" Blake shouted right in her face, and Ruby moved to stop the fighting before she sw Yang wave her hand at her. Yang glared back at Blake, and her eyes turned red.

"Foxy will live, or don't you have any faith in him? I didn't know that you didn't have faith in his will to live, because if it were one of us in there he would have faith in us to survive. This just goes to show that you don't believe in him." Yang said coldy in contrast to the red rage burning in her eyes, and Blake's yellow eyes widened and she let go of Yang when those words hit her deeply. Was she really doubting Naruto's ability to pull out of this alive? After a moment of thinking, she sat back down and put her face in her hands when she realized that she had already written Naruto off as dead.

"That would have been a more impressive speech if you hadn't been using your nickname for him." Weiss said neutrally, and Yang calmed herself down. She just didn't want anyone thinking any less of Naruto, because she was positive that if he had been on his own he would have been able to win that fight. They had held him back, and she didn't want them to think he lost just because he was weak. Yes, he would have gotten himself hurt anyway, but it was their fault he was hurt this bad. If they had just run away, then he wouldn't have had to take that hit for them.

They all stood back up when the nurse came out of the room, and she looked at Ruby.

"I need to speak with you." Shizuko said as she looked directly at Ruby, and she nodded sadly and walked into the room with the Bear Faunus. She winced when she saw Naruto laying on the bed with his skin wrapped in bandages, and with a mask on his face to help him breath. His arm was in a cast, and he had an IV in his arm.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ruby asked with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. A Naruto that wasn't making fun of something, or grinning just didn't seem like Naruto. She wanted him to be awake, and comforting her about something... while making a hidden insult that she wouldn't pick up until they were done talking.

"Yeah, with his current healing rate he should be alright soon. You are lucky you got him to me when you did, because if you hadn't he would have died. He is suffering from heavy loss of blood, nearly all his muscles are torn, most of his skin seemed to have been pealed away, he had seven broken ribs, his leg is cracked, his arm is broken, his skull is cracked, his lungs are stressed, and there could be some... a lot of pain when he wakes up." Shizuko said with a look of pity towards Naruto, and Ruby winced with each added problem. She already felt like she had caused this, and the list of problems wasn't helping. Ruby walked over to Naruto's side, and she took his hand in her own.

"When will he wake up?" Ruby asked, and she didn't know if it was a good sign, or an instinct but she could swear that she felt Naruto hold her hand tighter than before. Like he was trying to make her feel better, even when he was drugged out.

"In a few days, until then I wouldn't suggest any visitors. His body is extremely injuried right now." Shizuko said, before a groan was heard and the nurse gasped in shock when Naruto opened his eyes. He tried to move, before his back arched when agonizing pain filled his system. Naruto raised his left arm up, and Ruby gasped when he bite down on his hand to calm himself down from the pain.

"How are you feeling Naruto!?" Ruby asked quickly, and Naruto groaned after a moment. He looked at her for a moment, before seeing her tears.

"Stop crying Red, stuff happens. I won't have my Leader crying over me." Naruto said with his usual grin, before the nurse placed a hand on his chest and forced him back into the bed. He groaned in pain again, and Ruby couldn't help the giggle that escaped her throat. Evene in pain he was still both making fun of her, and helping her at the same time.

"You need to sleep and heal Uzumaki." The nurse said with authority in her voice, and Naruto ignored her and looked at the cast on his arm. Flexing his arm the cast shattered, and Naruto closed his eyes before a light orange glow appeared around his body as his aura used it's healing properties to heal his skin the rest of the way. He didn't take the mask off his mouth yet, but not long after he was finished healing for the most part. He would still be worn out and sore, but at least he could get out of here.

Naruot was about to stand up, before the Bear Faunus used a needle and injected him with something storng enough to knock even him out. Ruby looked at the Faunus in fear for a moment, before she saw that he was just sleeping.

"Can you help me out here? Now I have to redo his bandages." Shizuko asked with a grimace as she started to undo Naruto's wrap. Ruby nodded and started help out, before they both gasped when they saw the perfectly normal skin. Shizuko was marvelled by the healing factor, and she threw Naruto's cover off of his. Ruby squeeked out loud and covered her blushing face when she saw somethings he had never seen before. She turned around and tried to get the image out of her mind, and she thanked whoever was watching that Yang wasn't in here to make fun of her reaction.

'I just saw Naruto's p-p-p-p-pe...!' Ruby thought and the nurse rolled her eyes.

"Girl, it's just a body part... admittedly it is much larger than average, but it is just a penis. Did doesn't bite, nor is it something to be embarrassed of." Shizuko said with an airy chuckle when she heard Ruby start muttering to herself with her hands over her ears. You would think that at 15 the girl would have seen a picture of one before, or seen one in person. Apparently this girl was as innocent as they come, or she was sheltered from this kind of topic... nevermind, with a sister like hers there was no way she hadn't heard her sister talking about boys in that way before.

"He's my... teammate!" Ruby yelled after a moment.

"Whatever girl, but are you going to help out or not?" Shizuko asked as she moved Naruto into the sitting position, and Ruby closed her eyes and turned around while trying to help without looking. Shizuko giggled lightly when she saw how shy Ruby was being when it came to this. "I didn't know there was asuch a pure girl at the academy. You two live in the same room, and you haven't had any accidents... strange." Shizuko said shrug, and the ruby red blush on Ruby's face was priceless.

"Naruto is usually kind about waiting for us to finish dressing and showering before he gets ready for the day. The only one that he has seen change is Yang, and that was because she changed in front of him to tease him." Ruby said quickly to defend herself, and the nurse just rolled her eyes. This girl was such a spaz it felt slightly bad to tease her... only slightly though.

"You sure he has never peeked before, he is a guy?" The awake Faunus in the room teased, and Ruby's eyes widened at not having thought of that before. Steam seemed to come out of her head, and her blush extended from just her face to her whole body.

"Naruto wouldn't do that." Ruby said more to assure herself than anything. All her troubles from earlier forgotten with the recent teasing. The nurse looked at Naruto's sleeping face, before smirking lightly.

'You have good friends kid. You got lucky with this crazy bunch.' The nurse thought as she finished wrapping Naruto, and Ruby opened her eyes again when she felt Naruto get put back on his back. With a smile she sat next to his bed, and started to hold his hand again. Seeking this same comfort from earlier, before she had to go back in the hallway.

If Jiraiya could see Naruto now... he would be laughing his ass off.

**Chapter End.**

**A lot of you had moderately good theories, but sadly none of you got the number of beasts right. Naruto may have one tail, but that doesn't mean he has a tails worth of power. SO isntead of their being Eight Single Tailed Naruto Clones, there are NINE! Having a tail, doesn't mean he has the power of that tail. Naruto could have easily dodge the Bijuudama, but the girls behind him COULDN'T escape it. Even if they did, it would explode and kill them. That was why Naruto took the hit, and cancelled out as much of it as he could with the Rasengan.**

**Next to be updated: Naruto the Golden Child**  
**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	11. Chapter 11 Embarrassed yet?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

*Smack*

"That is for risking your life for us." Blake told the recently awake Naruto with her hand extended in the slapping position, with a darkening red mark in the shape of her hand on his cheek. He rubbed his cheek out of reflex, while he looked at Blake with a confused look. By risking himself he had saved their lifes from being wiped from the face of the planet. He didn't mind though, because the emotion in her eyes was a combination of anger and pride.

"Look, you don't knwo what that things can do. That little ball it blasted at us could wipe out entire cities if I hadn't cancelled most of it out. I was just protecting you all, because if I didn't we might all have been dead." Naruto agrued back to her. He was in the right this time, so while he understood that she would be a little angry at his lack of self-preservation, he was annoyed that he was being punished though. Now that he thought about it, he could see the broken moon in the sky outside the window so why was Blake even here?

"Do you know how worried I... the team has been since you got hurt saving us? Ruby is doubting her skills as a leader, and Yang's temper has been thinner than ever." Blake said, not mentioning that Weiss was taking it the least hard. She didn't seem to really care, knowing that Naruto was alive told her that worrying over him was pointless. Why worry about a person that was going to make a full recovery? Blake herself couldn't even enjoy reading without her mind going back to Naruto, and not just because she was attracted to him in a way. She herself was feeling that all her training had amounted to nothing during that battle. The feeling that she had been holding back somebody during a fight grate on her nerves.

"Hey, it was either risk my life or let you all die. _Forgive_ me if I placed my friends lives above my own. Who am I to not want my friends to get wiped from existance just because I was to much of a coward to take the blow myself. How do you think I would feel if I had to watch you all die, but at least you all have each other for comfort. I wouldn't have any of you anymore." Naruto told her with an annoyed tone. AT first he had been understanding, but Blake had forgotten to acount for how Naruto woulf have felt if he hadn't had saved them. He would be in a depression right now, but he would have them to comfort him. All he would have was a room without anyone else in it to return to at the end of each day. The saving grave of having people with you to mourn, was that at least you had somebody to mourn with.

Sure, Team Juniper would be there for him, but it wasn't the same.

"You need to at least think about your own life from time to time. First with the Nevermore and Deathstalker, then the sharks, and now with this creature. You always put the safety of others above your own." Blake told Naruto with her anger rising at him, but there agrument was cut short when they saw the door open and saw figures dressed like imitation ninja sneak into the room. One with a red hood, while the other had long wavy blonde hair. Naruto and Blake face palmed when they saw Yang and Ruby sneaking into the room, before they both saw that they were being stared at.

"We see you." Naruto said neutrally, so with that the girls looked at Naruto and saw that he was actually awake again. They tossed of their 'ninja' clothes to reveal they were wearing their normal clothes under them, before they jumped at Naruto with grins on their faces. Naruto's tail caught the light Ruby, while Yang ended up landing right on top off him.

"Foxy! You're awake!" Yang shouted in joy, while Ruby squirmed around in his tail trying to get free so she could hug Naruto like her sister was. Naruto maybe freshly healed, but he was still rather tenhder from growing back most of his skin.

"I want to hug as too!" Ruby said loudly, before Naruto brought her closer with a small smile and layed her on the bed. Then he turned his head towards Blake with a grin on his face, while her eye twitched.

"You see Blake, this is how you greet a person that woke up from an injury." Naruto said, before both of his cheeks were slapped by the worried girls. The each got off his bed, and Naruto sent them a betrayed look. Yang then grinned and leaned forward and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek.

"The first was for getting hurt, and the peck was for saving our lives." Yang said with a goofy grin on her face. Ruby saw where Yangs other hand was going, so with a push she forced the cover over Naruto's lower body to stay down. Naruto looked alarmed for a second, before he saw Yang trying to lift the cover up and look at his junk.

"What the hell is wrong wioth you perverted girl!?" Naruto asked with an annoyed look on his face, and Yang pointed at Ruby childishly.

"She saw your second tail, so I want to see it too. She blushed when I asked, so it must be impressive." Yang said neutrally, despite how childish she was acting. Naruto blushed when he looked at the blushing Ruby, before he face palmed. Now he learned why they had been trying to sneak in, or at least why in Yang's case. Blake no doubt felt his aura flare when he woke up, and came to check it out. She was sensative to stuff like that, but these two were stranger. Yang was no doubt trying to catch a peek, but that left him wonderung why Rupy was here.

"I only saw for a second." Ruby said, before she covered her mouth with her hands in humiliation. Naruto chuckled lightly, getting something else he could use to tease her.

"Aren't you guys angry that he keeps risking his life?" Blake asked the girls, and neither of them really had an answer for her. Yeah, they were mad about him having little value for his own life, but it wasn't like he was going out of his way to die. Every single time he risked his life, he did so with the intent to save them. Getting angry at him was kind of like spitting in the face of his personality. The slaps were just to let him know they weren't happy with him getting hurt.

"Girl, of course I am upset, but Foxy here is the type to do stupid crap every chance he gets. He is tough enough to survive almost anything, right Foxy?" Yang asked with grin, and Naruto looked at her with a smirk of his own. Blake sighed, before shaking her head and walking out of the room. She wanted to talk to Naruto about a bit of her past, but with these two girls here now she couldn't do that without being judged.

"So you really came here, in the dead of night, to look at my penis?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and Yang shrugged before tried to peek under the cover again comically. Naruto smacked her on the head with the side of his hand in a chopping motion, and she grinned.

"What is a little nudity between teammates?" Yang asked, much to Ruby's embarrassment. Naruto hummed lightly, before he thought of a way to get this idea out of her. This was without a doubt going to get him slapped, but at least she wouldn't bug him about trying to see his penis anymore. It was bad enough that Ruby saw it without him knowing... not really, as long as he didn't know about a person seeing it he was fine with it. That didn't mean that he would just let somebody see it though.

"If nudity isn't bad between teammates, then why doesn't the team take a bath together as a group?" Naruto asked mockingly, and Yang shrugged lightly. It wasn't like she was against the idea, already knowing that sometimes on a hard mission there might not be time for seperate bathing. It wasn't like she was embarrassed over what she had, not with the clothing she wore that showed off a fair amount of her body.

"Ruby is childish, Blake doesn't like water, and Weiss is a prude." Yang answered, much to Ruby's shock.

"I am not childish! I just don't think that seeing a pe-pe-penis at our ages is right." Ruby defended herself, and both blond teens looked at her with a raised eyebrow. The fact that she had trouble saying penis without blushing showed how childish she was.

"Ruby isn't childish, she is just small chested." Naruto teased when he saw the look Yang was sending him to play along. Ruby gasped and covered her chest with her hands, before she looked at Yang chuckling.

"Aren't they the same thing though?" Yang teased in a serious tone, while Ruby fell the the ground with her hands touching the floor before getting into the fetal position.

"Childsh... small chested... small chested = childish." Ruby muttered to herself from the floor, before she felt herself get lifted intot he air by Naruto's tail again and stood up on her feet.

"We were just teasing Ruby, and I thought you were suppose to be the fearless leader of Team Ruby. If you are scared of having a flat chest, well then that is the least of your problems. You don't need a big chest to be mature. One of my best friends was completely flat chested, and people still considered her to be womanly." Naruto said with a comforting grin, not mentioning that if anyone called Sakura flat they usually ended up in the hospital. Yang scoffed lightly next to him at the thought that a flat chested woman was considered womanly. Yeah, flat chests could be pretty, but not womanly. Womanly was what you called a sexy girl with good hips and breasts.

"Ye-yeah!" Yang agreed when she saw the hopeful look on Ruby's face, before she decided to change the subject before it gave her to much confidence in her looks. Being confident was fine, but being overconfident was just unneeded. For some reason she felt as if she had just made fun of herself with that thought.

"Hey Ruby, you mind helping me escape this place?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face as his tail slipped under the sheets and wrapped around his waist s few times so Yang wouldn't be able to take advantage of the situation.

"You're still hurt." Ruby pointed out, and Naruto scoffed and gestured at his uninjured body. He didn't know how long he had been knocked out, but obviously he was healed now. He was just tender, which was normal when you have been sleeping after regrowing skin.

"Red, if I was hurt I would be able to do this." Naruto said as he jumped out of the bed, while also knocking Yang off the bed. Then he landed on his feet, and spun around. His tail keeping his modesty intact.

'This hurts.' Naruto thought to himself, before he ignored the pain. Now that he was 100 percent sure he could stand, he decided that he would just walk back to their room. Screw if he passed anyone in the halls, because he had his modesty covered. He was safe. That was why when Naruto opened the door leading out of the nurses office, he was surprised to see Jaune standing there with his mouth open. He was about to scream like a girl, before Naruto swiftly moved and copvered his mouth.

"Scream, and your headstone will say you were killed by a naked man." Naruto threatened, and Yang chuckled at the threat, while Ruby pouted at how easily he got people to shut up. She wished she could get people to listen to her, but then again a guy that could crush rock bare handed was scarier than she was. Jaune nodded quickly, and Naruot let go of him.

"Snow Princess sent us to go find Ruby and Yang, and I thought they would be here... hey Ruby and Yang." Jaune said awkwardly, still very aware of the mostly naked guy standing in the same room as him.

"Hi Jaune." Ruby said with a wavel, while Yang just saluted him.

"With that, I take my leave." Naruto said as he left the room, and the sounds of footsteps walking away let them know that he was actually going to do it. He was going to walk back to their room, completely naked with only his tail hiding what needed to be hidden.

'Once more that tail solves a problem.' Yang thought in amusement. Now she could add clothes to the list of things his tail could do. It was like there was nothing it couldn't do to help solve peoples problems. She had to admit, that tail was somethin g she was jealous of. Now oif only she could get Naruto to take it off his waist to that she could sate her curiousity.

She just HAD to know what had caused Ruby to blush!

**Chapter End.**  
**Naruto is healed, for the most part, and now Yang is making it her goal to see what he has packing. It isn't even out of character for her to do anything to sate a curiousity she has. There was no way that she wouldn't have noticed how Ruby would act after seeing what she saw last chapter. **  
**I suggest to everyone to read my newest story Naruto the Strong Mage.**  
**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


End file.
